Comprends moi
by Soso77G
Summary: Sangohan a bien réussi dans sa vie, comme le voulait sa mère, il est devenu quelqu'un d'important. Il a maintenant des responsabilités et beaucoup de travail ... Tellement de travail qu'il se doit de le continuer dans toutes les situations .. Tout cela est peut être trop pour sa femme qui ne demande qu'une chose, qu'on la comprenne ...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'année que le groupe d'ami ne s'était pas retrouvé au complet. Malgré le fait que Bulma ne cesse d'organiser des repas et des fêtes à chaque occasion, il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un s'avérait être très souvent Sangoku.  
Seulement ce soir, toute la petite bande était réunie au complet ! Il y avait même de nouvelles têtes qui s'étaient rajoutées au panel comme la petite Bra et la petite Pan.

Tout le monde était ravi de se retrouver et Sangohan ne faisait pas exception. Accompagné de sa ravissante femme Videl et de sa fille de 4 ans, Pan, il était aux anges. Il était maintenant un heureux papa de 26 ans et rayonnait de bonheur.  
Il était ravi d'être là, malheureusement son travail en tant que professeur de sciences à l'université lui prenait tout son temps. Il était d'ailleurs en retard sur la mise en place de son prochain cours et s'il ne le continuait pas ce soir, il ne pourrait jamais réussir à présenter un diaporama acceptable à ses élèves.  
De temps en temps il sortait alors discrètement ses affaires de travail puis rédigeait un ou deux paragraphes sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

A la même table que lui se trouvait donc sa petite famille ainsi que Trunks et Sangoten, son petit frère. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec sa petite amie actuelle et ne semblait pas se préoccupé le moins du monde de la fête qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Trunks était irrité de cette attitude, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami et lui gâchait tout à parler avec des pauvres filles sans intérêt !  
Cependant il ne pouvait rien lui dire … Dès qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation sur ce problème de filles, Sangoten lui disait qu'il était jaloux et qu'il ne comprenait rien. Trunks s'était donc décidé à garder le silence à ce sujet mais il s'ennuyait quand même beaucoup.

Trunks n'était pas le seul à être agacé par le comportement de quelqu'un. Videl aussi n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les cinq minutes, son mari sortait « discrètement » ses fiches et ses bouquins pour travailler … Encore. Déjà qu'il passait son temps à travailler dans son bureau le reste du temps, elle avait espéré qu'il lâche tout ça le temps d'une soirée avec ses anciens amis.

Distraitement elle regarda autours d'elle. Pan et Bra était en train de jouer dans un bac à sable que leur avait construit Végéta (sous la menace d'une Bulma particulièrement convaincante) et les deux petites riaient aux éclats. Un peu plus loin, Marron, la fille de Krilin, était plongée dans une discussion très animée avec Yamcha sous l'œil amusé de ses parents qui n'en revenaient pas de voir leur fille si énergique lors d'une discussion.  
A leur droite se tenait Chichi et son père qui mangeaient calmement. Chichi avait l'air ravi car son mari Sangoku se tenait pour une fois à coté d'elle lors d'un repas entre amis. Ce dernier ne se préoccupait néanmoins pas du tout du contentement de sa femme était donné qu'il s'affairait à manger sa quinzième coté de porc de la soirée.  
Videl sourit en le voyant manger comme ça, son mari mangeait exactement de la même façon, c'était un truc de Sayan très certainement.  
En parlant de Sayans, son regard se tourna vers le prince en personne, monsieur Végéta qui mangeait également avec enthousiasme sans se préoccuper de Bulma qui essayait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose de très important.  
Au bout de quelques instants, Videl remarqua que Bulma s'était lassée de parler à un mur et qu'elle parlait maintenant à Tenshinhan se trouvant sur la table de derrière accompagné de son fidèle Chaos.

Enfin sur la dernière table se trouvait un groupe de personnes particulièrement intéressant. Videl se demanda même comment Bulma en était arrivée à mettre ceux la tous ensembles.  
Il y avait son père, le célèbre Hercule accompagné de son vieux chien et de Boubou qui mangeait pour cinq à lui tout seul. En face de ce ventre sur pattes se trouvaient Dendé et Popo qui le regardaient poliment en souriant mais qui avaient quand même un air crispé sur le visage. Enfin, au bout de la table, Petit cœur les regardait d'un air dédaigneux et hautain et était très attaché au fait de montrer que cette place ne lui convenait pas du tout !  
Videl ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air de petit cœur. Il ne changerait jamais celui là mais dans cette situation là, c'était particulièrement drôle.

Sa bonne humeur s'estompa bien rapidement quand elle se rendit compte que son mari n'avait toujours pas lâché ses fiches et qu'il continuait d'écrire.

- Bon Sangohan ça va, tu les lâches tes trucs maintenant y'en a marre !

Elle avait parlé beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Maintenant plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle dont celle de Petit cœur qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la manière dont elle osait parler à son protégé.  
Cette intervention eu quand même le mérite de faire lever son nez au principal intéressé qui se retrouva tout bête au milieu de tous ces regards. Lui qui voulait passer inaperçu c'était raté !

- Désolé Videl j'écris juste un petit truc et c'est bon !

Un petit truc ? Videl n'en revenait pas. Il osait lui dire ça alors que ça faisait deux heures que la soirée avait commencée et qu'il n'avait pas lâché ses affaires de boulot deux minutes.  
Dans ces moments là, tout chez lui l'énervait, que ce soit ces stupides lunettes qui ne lui servaient à rien étant donné qu'il était un Sayan ; il n'avait donc pas de problème de vue. Non monsieur les portait uniquement pour se donner un air plus sérieux. C'était ridicule ! Sa façon aussi de se frotter l'arrière de la tête à ce moment même parce qu'il était gêné s'insupportait alors qu'autrefois elle avait trouvé ça si irrésistible.  
Elle avait juste une envie c'était de lui mettre une bonne grosse claque pour qu'il se réveille enfin ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette situation durait depuis trop longtemps.

- Vas y continue, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche après tout !

Elle croisa les bras et n'adressa plus un regard à son mari qu'elle maudissait au fond d'elle-même.  
Sangohan se retrouvait bien embêté. Sa femme lui en voulait visiblement et il n'avait même pas réussi à finir son travail. Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour les démarches subtiles …  
Il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à se lever plus tôt le lendemain matin pour finir et tenta une technique de rapprochement vers Videl. Il passa son bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, pleine de tempérament, n'était pas décidée à lui pardonner, elle jeta son bras sur lui et se leva de table en se dirigeant vers la Capsule où elle aurait plus de calme.

Tous les autres détournèrent le regard pour éviter de rendre Sangohan encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Foutu pour foutu il se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de finir son travail, elle lui pardonnerait plus tard ! Puis il savait bien que lorsque Videl s'isolait de la sorte, il était inutile d'aller la voir sous peine de se prendre un crochet du droit bien envoyé !

Trunks, quand à lui, n'en revenait pas. Videl lui faisait une scène devant tout le monde et Sangohan, cet idiot, il restait là assis à reprendre ses petites fiches comme si de rien n'était. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et se sentait en même temps très triste pour Videl qui semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur.

- Oh t'inquiète ma chérie c'est rien, c'est ma belle sœur qui pète un plomb, rien de grave !

Trunks releva la tête vers Sangoten. Quel idiot celui la aussi. Son frère s'engueule avec sa femme et tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est que Videl ait crié un peu trop fort et que ça ait dérangé sa conversation virtuelle avec cette énième fille avec qui il sortait ? Mais quel imbécile !  
Cette remarque de la part de Sangoten eu le mérite d'énervé Trunks d'un seul coup.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un con Sangoten c'est pas croyable ça, t'as conscience de ce qu'il se passe autours de toi de temps en temps ou y'a que tes hormones qui parlent ?  
Et toi Sangohan tu veux pas les lâcher deux minutes tes fiches c'est pas croyable ca, t'es pitoyable …  
Je vais aller voir Videl vu que y'a que moi que ça intéresse de savoir comment elle va !

Sous le regard ébahi des deux frères, Trunks se leva et se dirigea vers sa maison comme il venait tout juste de l'annoncer.  
Personne d'autre ne fit attention à son départ comme tout le monde avait décidé de faire abstraction de cette table après l'intervention énergique de Videl.

- Il est chiant Trunks, dit Sangoten en raccrochant à contrecœur, il comprend jamais rien ! C'est parce qu'il a pas de copine il est frustré il en devient chiant !

- Oui bah Videl est pas mieux, elle est tout le temps énervée après moi en ce moment je comprend pas, ajouta Sangohan, qu'il aille la voir s'il en a envie, peut être qu'après ça il pourra me renseigner sur le problème parce que je comprends pas moi …

Sur ce, Sangohan repris son travail et Sangoten repris sa conversation par sms avec sa chère petite amie.

A l'intérieur de la Capsule, Videl fulminait toujours de rage. Mais quel idiot ce Sangohan. Parfois elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à le supporter et comment elle avait fait pour l'épouser. Elle se trouvait parfois en admiration devait Chichi qui supportait les niaiseries de son mari depuis toutes ces années.  
Enfin bon, Sangoku au moins, il s'entrainait pour sauver la terre. Sangohan lui, avait arrêté de se battre et de s'entrainer après le combat contre Boubou, il ne serait même plus en mesure de défendre qui que ce soit si une menace se présentait …

Perdue dans ses sinistres pensés, elle n'entendit pas Trunks arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se posa sur la chaise à coté d'elle qu'elle le remarqua.

-Ça va Trunks, pas la peine de venir me faire la morale, je sais qu'il a du boulot et que j'aurais pas du m'énerver, ça va gâcher la soirée, désolée pour ta mère …

- He ho Stop Videl ! Laisse moi parler avant de faire les questions et les réponses !

- Pardon Trunks... Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Tu sais, je préfère qu'on me laisse seule quand je suis énervée comme ça …

- Je comprends t'inquiète pas, je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais. C'est vrai que c'est pas cool ce qu'il fait Sangohan et j'ai remarqué que t'avais l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur, je me trompe ?

Videl se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers Trunks. Il semblait tellement sincère à la regarder comme ça avec ses beaux yeux bleus, similaires aux siens.  
Enfin quelqu'un qui percevait son malheur. Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait, quelqu'un qui cherchait à savoir comment elle allait.  
D'habitude, les gens cherchent à avoir des nouvelles de son père ou même de Sangohan maintenant qu'il était réputé pour être un des meilleurs professeurs que l'université de la ville n'ait jamais eu.  
Enfin Trunks cherchait à savoir si elle allait bien ou pas. Rien que ce geste la toucha énormément et eu pour effet de la calmer quelque peu.

- Merci beaucoup Trunks, c'est très gentil … Oui je te reconnais que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment … Élever la petite et tout me demande beaucoup d'énergie et Sangohan bah … C'est Sangohan …

Trunks comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il est vrai que Sangohan était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il connaisse, mais il en était aussi une des plus maladroites ! Il ne se rendait pas forcement compte des petites choses comme le fait de vexer quelqu'un en étant un peu trop franc ou le fait que quelqu'un puisse se sentir délaissé parce qu'il se consacre trop à son travail.  
Il était gentil mais il fallait toujours lui faire remarquer les choses avait qu'il ne les comprenne.  
Trunks comprenait que cela puisse peser sur le cœur de Videl au bout d'un moment.

- Je comprends ça doit pas être évident… Toi aussi tu as le droit qu'on fasse attention à toi ! Tu devrais te détendre …

Videl était très touchée par les paroles de Trunks. Elle décida de l'enlacer dans ses bras pour le remercier car elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que l'attention qu'il lui portait lui redonnait du baume au cœur.  
Le jeune sayan de 18 ans fut très troublé par ce geste mais ne la repoussa pas. Ça lui faisait aussi du bien de sentir la présence de quelqu'un qui lui faisait un câlin. Une femme surtout... Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie, il n'avait eu de femme si proches de lui depuis lors.

Videl s'éloigna de lui et le regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant. Il avait un sourire un peu fade.

- Et toi Trunks … Qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse ? Je sens que ça ne va pas fort non plus …

Ce dernier était étonné qu'elle ai remarqué son trouble. Il se dit qu'elle avait droit d'en connaitre la raison.

- C'est Sangoten … Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et c'est comme s'il s'en foutait … Il passe son temps au téléphone avec ses copines et moi j'existe plus. Avant j'étais son meilleur ami on partageait tout ! Maintenant dès que j'lui parle j'ai l'impression de le blaser …

- J'ai remarqué que Sangoten était souvent sur son portable c'est vrai que c'est un peu agaçant, même quand on l'invite à manger il le lâche pas une minute... Je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver mon pauvre, mais t'as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Oh ça oui mais à chaque fois il me sort que c'est parce que j'suis jaloux de pas avoir de copine que je réagis comme ça …

- Je vois … Mais il aurait pas un petit peu raison quand même ?

Trunks releva la tête vers elle. Elle lui souriait mais ne le jugeait pas. Le jeune Sayan compris qu'elle cherchait simplement à l'aider et non pas a se moquer de lui comme le faisait Sangoten.

- Si … Il a surement raison sur ce point là mais justement il devrait pas en rajouter une couche …

Videl perçu le trouble du jeune homme et ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras une seconde fois. Trunks se sentait bien dans ses bras, il se sentait rassuré et compris. Videl partageait ce sentiment blottie ainsi dans ses bras.  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se resserrèrent de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre et bientôt, la tête de Trunks se retrouva nichée dans le cou de Videl et il respirait son odeur.  
Elle avait une odeur fruité et cela en fit perdre la tête au jeune homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de déposer de légers baisers sur cette peau tellement douce et si sucrée. Il se rendit compte que Videl ne lui résistait pas et son souffle s'accélérait. Il intensifia ses baisés et lui caressa les cheveux en même temps.  
Bientôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il continuait sa douce torture en se rapprochant du visage de la belle brune aux yeux bleus.  
Il se rapprocha tellement de son visage que bientôt, les lèvres du sayan rencontrèrent celles de la douce Videl …

A l'extérieur, la fête continuait de battre son plein.  
Sangohan et Sangoten continuaient chacun leurs petites activités sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient engendrés bien contre leur volonté …


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Videl et Trunks étaient revenu s'installer dans le jardin pour participer à la petite soirée. Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder, chacun plongé dans sa honte et dans ses propres pensés.

Videl était sans nul doute celle qui s'en voulait le plus. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Sangohan ?  
Le pire de tout a été lorsqu'elle était revenue de la Capsule et qu'il l'avait regardé avec embarra et amour. Il s'en voulait.

Elle était si bête ! Évidemment qu'il s'en voudrait et qu'il ne l'avait pas exprès pour l'ennuyer elle ! Elle était si personnelle ! Il avait juste voulu terminer son travail pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes et elle, comme d'habitude, elle avait tout déformé et s'était faite passée en victime.  
S'il savait qu'elle en avait profité pour embrasser le premier homme qu'elle croiserait il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. En plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme c'était Trunks, un de ses meilleurs amis !  
Jamais Videl ne s'était sentie aussi coupable et minable de sa vie. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais … Elle essayait de masquer son trouble à travers des sourires et des gestes beaucoup trop démonstratifs envers Sangohan pour être réels. Lui n'y voyait que du feu, très heureux de voir que sa femme ne lui en voulait plus.

- Excuse moi ma Videl je suis le plus imbécile des hommes … Je ferai attention à l'avenir ! Rappelle-moi de remercier Trunks, c'est lui qui est venu te parler... C'est moi qui aurait du le faire, excuse moi encore.

La culpabilité de Videl s'intensifia encore plus. « Rappelle-moi de remercier Trunks » … Ça il pouvait le remercier oui il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus …  
Videl se promit de contacter Trunks très rapidement pour s'excuser et mettre les choses au clair, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille tout raconter à Sangoten, s'en était fini de son mariage sinon !

Trunks quand à lui, se sentait bien évidemment coupable envers Sangohan. Il est vrai qu'il le considérait un peu comme son grand frère étant donné qu'il était venu à de nombreuses reprises chez lui dans son enfance pour l'occuper et pour jouer avec.  
Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir embrasser Videl l'avait électrisé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas embrassé de cette manière. Elle l'avait fait avec passion mais retenue également.  
Trunks se rappelle de la manière dont elle l'avait regardé juste après ce baiser. Il y avait du désir dans ce regard mais également de la honte. Ce dernier sentiment l'avait emporté car elle s'était levée précipitamment et avait presque couru pour retourner dans le jardin rejoindre son mari. Le jeune Sayan se prit à s'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Ils auraient certainement continués à s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter et pourquoi pas faire l'amour …  
Cette constatation excita le jeune homme plus que de raison. Le fait qu'elle soit mariée au frère de son meilleur ami ne rentrait plus en ligne de compte. C'était une femme ravissante avec qui il avait échangé un baiser des plus satisfaisants.  
Trunks savait que c'était mal de penser ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par la jeune terrienne. D'autant plus que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la Capsule, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés en sa direction. Elle devait avoir peur qu'il ne trahisse leur secret.  
Il ne le dirait pas, Sangohan n'avait pas à savoir, c'était leur baiser, leur histoire, il n'avait rien à faire la dedans.

La soirée continuait de battre son plein mais bientôt, tous durent se dire au revoir pour, ils le savaient, un sacré bout de temps.  
Certaines embrassades durèrent plus longtemps que d'autres, notamment celle échangée entre Sangoku et Krilin. Ces deux là partageaient une forte amitié depuis tellement d'années que le fait de savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient peut être pas avant longtemps les rendait très triste. Ils se promirent de s'appeler et d'essayer de revoir le plus vite possible.  
Après l'épisode Sangoku / Krilin, ce furent les au revoir entre Sangohan et Petit cœur qui furent émouvantes. Le plus jeune éprouvait toujours un grand respect ainsi qu'une grande admiration pour son ainé. Une affection s'était développée entre les deux combattants et ils aimaient beaucoup la présence l'un de l'autre.  
Tandis que Sangohan promit à Petit Cœur de passer le voir régulièrement au palais de Dendé, le guerrier Namek plaça une main sur l'épaule de Sangohan et lui murmura " Sois plus observateur autours de toi ... " au creux de l'oreille. Sangohan fronça un sourcil mais Petit Cœur n'ajouta rien, il ne le regardait d'ailleurs plus du tout. Sangohan haussa les épaules et continua de dire au revoir aux autres membres du groupe.

Ensuite vint le tour entre Trunks et Videl. La jeune femme redoutait ce moment de la soirée. Elle se décida que pour ne pas attirer les soupçons elle lui adresserait uniquement une accolade amicale et ça serait bien. Ses plans furent malheureusement mis à mal par un Trunks particulièrement entreprenant qui la serra fort contre lui.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure ma belle …

Elle se libéra rapidement de son étreinte, son teint virant dangereusement au rouge écrevisse. Elle regarda rapidement autours d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait surpris mais, heureusement pour elle, personne ne les regardait. Sangohan était encore occupé à dire au revoir à Dendé et à Popo, il n'avait rien remarqué.  
En voulant se reconcentrer sur Trunks qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard, elle croisa celui, haineux, de Petit Cœur … Son sang se glaça instantanément.  
C'était certain qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Videl n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir deux heures pour se dire qu'il serait bien évidemment du coté de Sangohan. Elle se demanda alors s'il lui avait parlé de quelque chose pendant qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir …  
Elle commençait à se tourmenter la tête quand Sangoten lui prit le bras.

- Allez ma p'tite Videl, on rentre, la p'tite puce a besoin de dormir et ton grand dadet de Sangohan aussi !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire radieux. Elle le lui rendit puis appela sa fille afin qu'ils puissent rentrer.  
Elle ne voulu pas regarder Trunks une nouvelle fois. Ce qu'il avait fait la terrifiait.  
Elle se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ses actes. Elle lui plaisait réellement et il tentait maintenant de la séduire, c'était terrible.  
Elle aimait Sangohan elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça … Malheureusement sa tristesse avait prit le pas sur sa raison et la fougue du jeune Trunks l'avait prit de cour.

Arrivés chez eux, Sangohan et Videl s'affairèrent à coucher la petite Pan puis ils se mirent au jeune Sayan savait qu'il n'avait pas assuré ce soir, il tenta alors de se racheter.  
Délicatement il caressa la joue de Videl et rapprocha sa tête de son oreille.

- Je suis désolée mon amour, pardonne moi …

Il commença à l'embrasser au creux de son cou avec tendresse et sensualité, comme l'avait fait Trunks quelques heures auparavant.  
Cette constatation réveilla brusquement Videl qui eu de nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité incontrôlable. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de son mari mais ce dernier n'était pas décider à laisser passer sa chance de se faire pardonner aussi facilement.

- Détend toi …

Il continua d'embrasser son cou en y mettant de plus en plus de passion tandis qu'avec ses mains, il commençait à lui caresser la poitrine.  
Incapable de réfléchir d'avantage en subissant ces douces caresses, Videl se laissa aller et commença, elle aussi, à laisser ses mains parcourir le torse musclé de son mari.  
Le jeune sayan était au paradis, sentant que sa femme se détendait sous ses caresses. Il fut alors pris de fougue et entama d'enlever les vêtements de sa belle tout en continuant de lui faire de douces et tendres caresses. La jeune femme se laissa faire, l'esprit totalement embrumé et bientôt elle se retrouva totalement nue. Sangohan la contempla avec tendresse quelques instants. Elle était tellement merveilleuse, il était tellement fier d'avoir une femme telle qu'elle.

Le jeune Sayan se mit ensuite à déboutonner sa propre chemise, son corps brulant de désir pour la femme qu'il aimait tant. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, Videl s'amusait à le déconcentrer en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur la bouche, sur les tétons … Bref, partout.  
Les deux amants riaient de bon cœur tout en continuant de se procurer des caresses sensuelles.  
Excité plus que jamais, Sangohan retira alors bien vite les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait.  
Il continuait de parcourir le corps de sa belle sans jamais s'arrêter. Celui ci répondait d'ailleurs par des frissons de plaisirs.  
Bientôt, leurs corps s'enlacèrent et Sangohan plaça une main à l'entrée de l'intimité de sa femme pour la préparer. Elle se cambra face à ce geste et il pu entamer un mouvement de va et vient rapide et expérimenté qui la fit atteindre la jouissance presque immédiatement.

Satisfait de lui-même il lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Videl sourit puis, très demandeuse d'en avoir d'avantage, écarta ses jambes afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès. Sangohan se plaça à son entrée puis la pénétra, ne pouvant attendre d'avantage de gouter à ce doux supplice.  
Tous les deux trouvèrent un rythme soutenu qui leur convenaient puis progressivement Sangohan accéléra de plus en plus ses coups de reins.  
Aucun des deux n'était plus en capacité de réfléchir à autre chose, ils étaient embrumés par le plaisir que le corps de l'autre leur faisait ressentir.  
Ils se libérèrent rapidement de leur tension et atteignirent le plaisir maximum en même temps.

Sangohan se retira et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.  
Aucun des deux ne parla … Videl ressentait sa culpabilité s'effacer quelque peu après s'être donnée à son mari.

Sangohan quand à lui, repensait aux paroles de Petit cœur « _sois plus observateur autours de toi_ …».  
Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec Videl ?  
Non impossible … Sa Videl était trop parfaite, elle ne lui cachait rien d'ailleurs ... Pourquoi petit cœur lui conseillerai d'être vigilant avec elle, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Sur ces pensés rassurantes, Sangohan s'endormit, bien vite rejoint par son épouse, également exténuée.

Le pauvre Sangohan ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, un jeune homme du nom de Trunks avait remis en question toutes ces certitudes qu'il défendait avec tant de conviction.  
Ce jeune homme était d'ailleurs installé bien confortablement dans son lit en train de penser à cette chère Videl avec laquelle il avait échangé le plus beau baiser de sa vie quelques heures auparavant …


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre, merci pour vos commentaire et merci à Marigh à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre mais ravie de voir que ça te plais.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Trunks se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la sensation d'avoir dormi comme un bébé. Malgré le fait que sa petite sœur, Bra, se soit réveillée dans la nuit pour brailler comme car elle avait cru voir un monstre en dessus de son lit, Trunks n'avait absolument rien entendu de cet épisode traumatisant pour la petite fille.  
Il se réveilla donc de très bonne humeur, en se détendant largement et en appréciant le léger éclat de soleil qu'il arrivait à percevoir au delà de son velux encore fermé. Ravi, il se dit qu'il allait passé une excellente journée s'il faisait un si beau temps dehors.

Cette constatation le motiva à se lever définitivement. Il poussa alors négligemment ses draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Instinctivement il prit son portable, posé sur la table de nuit, et vit qu'il avait reçu trois messages. Curieux d'avoir tellement d'ami un dimanche matin, il les consulta.

L'un des messages était une pub concernant une réduction exceptionnelle sur les abonnements téléphoniques. Si les cinq membres d'une même famille prenaient le même forfait (à 45 zenits) il serait fait une réduction de 2 zenits sur le montant total.  
Trunks secoua la tête en maudissant les gens qui créaient ses offres dignes des plus grands escrocs puis passa rapidement aux deux autres messages.  
Le deuxième était un message envoyé par Rukia, une fille avec laquelle il travaillait pour son devoir d'économie à la fac. Elle voulait savoir quand est ce qu'ils pourraient se voir pour échanger les informations qu'ils avaient pu trouver chacun de leur coté. Irrité d'être dérangé pour du boulot un dimanche matin, Trunks passa à l'autre message sans cérémonie en se promettant de ne plus jamais se mettre en binôme avec cette fille.  
Le troisième message intéressa beaucoup plus le jeune Sayan. C'était un message de Sangoten. Bien que le contenu ne fut pas des plus passionnants « Salut mon pote ça va ? », il était tout de même heureux que son meilleur ami pense à lui envoyé un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ces derniers temps, c'était chose rare, Trunks passait toujours en seconde position après les nombreuses filles que draguait Sangoten.

**- VÉGÉTA !**

S'il n'était pas encore réveillé, Trunks le fut complètement à ce moment là. Bulma venait de crier d'une telle force que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le prince des Sayans.  
Curieux de savoir quelle était la cause de tant d'agitation, Trunks se leva puis enfila un jean et un t-shirt avant de sortir de sa chambre.  
Il se mit à marcher vers le salon d'où provenaient les cris, maintenant hystériques, de sa mère.  
Une fois arrivé, il fut prit de panique en voyant sa petite sœur pleine de bleus et avec une violente trace de sang lui coupant la lèvre inférieure. Il se précipita vers la petite qui, étrangement, ne pleurait pas.

- Ça va Bra ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé petite sœur ?

La petite lui adressa un sourire radieux et leva sa petite main pour désigner quelque chose situé derrière Trunks. Le jeune sayan se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à son père. Ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement irrité.  
C'était facile à comprendre si on remettait les choses dans leur contexte. Cela faisait une demi heure que Bulma était réveillée, et depuis, elle n'avait de cesse de crier sur Végéta.

- Comment t'as pu croire que c'était une bonne idée, mais t'es vraiment pas bien ?! Oser frapper ta fille j'en reviens pas !

- Je l'ai pas frappée je l'ai entrainée !

Trunks esquissa un sourire en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Végéta avait encore voulu prouver que sa descendance était la meilleure et il avait voulu entrainé la petite Bra pour qu'elle puisse devenir une guerrière de premier choix. Cela amusait beaucoup Trunks car la même situation s'était produite lorsque lui était petit et que son père avait voulu faire de lui le meilleur guerrier de l'univers à l'âge de 3 ans et demi. De la même manière, Bulma s'était mise dans une rage folle et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des semaines !  
La preuve que ça a servit à quelque chose mine de rien. Cette fois, Bra avait 4 ans ! Elle avait gagné six mois sur l'entrainement de ces enfants il fallait déjà se réjouir avec un mari tel que Végéta.

- Mais bon sang Végéta, on n'entraine pas une gamine de 4 ans !

- Ah oui ?! tu te rappelle de Sangohan ? Il avait quel âge quand il s'est entrainé avec Petit Cœur hein ?! Et sa gamine à lui parlons en aussi elle sait déjà voler !

Le fait que Végéta se mette à parler de Sangohan irrita quelque peu Trunks.  
Sans qu'il ne parvienne à contrôler ce sentiment, il commençait à se sentir agacé par le fils ainé de Sangoku. Il ne lui avait rien fait mais les sensations qu'il avait vécues avec Videl l'avait tellement troublé qu'il lui en voulait inconsciemment d'être marié avec elle.

- Mais non mais Sangohan ça a été une grosse connerie si tu veux mon avis ! Puis regarde il aime même pas se battre, il a été forcé toute sa vie mais il a jamais été violent, c'est une crème ce garçon ! Et sa fille, c'est Sangoku qui l'a entrainée ! Ne dis rien, il est pareil que toi !

Tandis que Trunks était de plus en plus agacé que sa mère ne tarisse par d'éloges pour son « rival », Végéta lui, semblait apprécier beaucoup moins la comparaison avec Sangoku ! Lui dire qu'ils étaient pareils était une grave erreur, ils allaient en entendre parler pendant très longtemps !

- Personne n'est pareil que moi Bulma et surtout pas cet idiot !

Sur ce, Monsieur le prince des Sayans se détourna pour aller jusqu'à sa salle d'entrainement malgré les « Reviens ici, on en a pas terminé ! » de Bulma.

Trunks se désintéressa de la situation dès que son père était parti car Bulma s'était concentrée de nouveau sur l'état de la petite Bra qui, à son grand désespoir, ne semblait pas du tout choquée par le fait de s'être fait entrainée d'une manière aussi peu banale.

Le jeune demi-Sayan se rappela du sms de Sangoten et retourna dans sa chambre pour lui répondre. Il était toujours en colère contre Sangohan mais il essayait de se convaincre intérieurement que son petit frère n'y était pour rien.  
Il se décida à appeler son meilleur ami. Au bout de deux sonneries, ce dernier décrocha et répondit d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Oh Trunks ! Ça fait plaisir que t'appelles ! Comment tu vas ? Tu as reçu mon sms ?

- Oui je l'ai reçu c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je trouvais ça plus sympa de parler en direct.

- Ouais t'as raison ! Hé j'y pense ! Sangohan est parti avec ma mère et Pan faire des courses, tu voudrais pas venir à la maison ? Y'a que Videl mais elle sera chez elle dans la maison d'à coté elle nous dérangera pas !

Le sang de Trunks ne fit qu'un tour. Videl était seule chez elle et Sangohan était parti, certainement pour plusieurs heures … C'était là sa chance rêvée pour passer un petit moment avec elle ! Peut être qu'elle l'embrasserait de nouveau ! Il fallait qu'il essaie.

- Désolé Sangoten, une autre fois, j'ai plein de boulot là et l'ambiance est électrique entre mes parents, si je ne reste pas il va y'avoir un meurtre !

- Si c'est Bulma qui menace ton père de mort ça peut devenir très drôle ton histoire ! Ça marche une prochaine fois alors, je vais sortir avec ma copine Jenna alors !

- Ça marche, profites en bien à la prochaine !

- Ouais, salut et bon courage !

Trunks jubilait ! Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir refusé à son meilleur ami de passer du temps avec … Mais il avait une excuse qui n'était pas totalement fausse et en plus de ça, Sangoten pourrait sortir avec sa copine donc tout le monde était gagnant !  
Il fallait qu'il se dépêche maintenant s'il ne voulait pas que Sangohan rentre trop tôt de ses courses, sinon toute sa manigance serait ratée et Sangoten se demanderait sûrement ce qu'il peut bien faire chez sa belle sœur !

Trunks se hâta vers la salle de bain pour se préparer et se faire le plus beau possible. Il mit son plus beau jean ainsi que sa veste la mieux assortie, se brossa les cheveux et couru dans le salon.

- Maman, je vais faire un tour, je rentre pas trop tard salut !

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de sa mère et s'envola. La sensation était toujours aussi délicieuse de sentir le vent sur ses cheveux et glisser contre sa peau. C'était divin. Trunks se concentra néanmoins sur sa « mission » et accéléra d'un coup pour arriver plus rapidement jusqu'à la maison de Videl.

En une dizaine de minutes, il arriva enfin à destination. Il marcha silencieusement pour éviter de se faire repérer si Sangoten n'était pas encore sortit avec sa copine mais visiblement tout semblait particulièrement calme.  
Il avança alors plus franchement vers la maison et sonna à la porte d'entrée.  
Trunks devint soudain nerveux en attendant la réponse. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'événement de ce baiser, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle était partie par culpabilité envers son mari mais si c'était contre lui ? S'il avait été mauvais et l'avait dégoutée ?  
Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne s'aperçut pas que Videl avait ouvert la porte et qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, étonné de voir qu'il avait était venu jusqu'à chez elle.

- Trunks ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune Sayan se retrouva comme bête, planté là devant la porte.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre « J'avais trop envie de te voir ! » ça faisait trop désespéré … « je passais par là » Bah voyons comme par hasard !

- Je … Je …

- Tu ne peux pas rester là Trunks !

- Pourquoi, j'fais rien de mal là, je peux entrer au moins ?

- Non tu peux pas, rentre chez toi !

- Tu disais pas ça l'autre jour quand t'avais besoin de quelqu'un hein ! Ca y'est t'es redevenue amoureuse de l'autre débile, il te satisfait maintenant ?!

- Mais non mais Trunks c'était une erreur, puis tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ...

- Bah voyons, c'est quand ça t'arrange ça ! Quand tu m'as embrassé t'en avais rien à foutre que je sois trop jeune hein !

- Chut !

Trunks se retourna vivement. Au moment où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. D'un côté il espérait que personne n'ai entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais de l'autre …Il était tellement vexé par Videl qui se montrait être tellement égoïste qu'il voulait qu'elle assume ses actes pour une fois.

- Bon très bien je m'en vais ! T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ma grande et rappelle toi … Je suis proche de Sangoten, je lui dis tout !

- Non Trunks ne fais pas ça !

- Salut !

Sur ce, il s'envola rapidement afin d'éviter qu'elle ne puisse le suivre.  
Il était satisfait de son petit effet. Quand il avait mentionné le fait qu'il puisse en parler à Sangoten elle avait paru si terrorisée.

Ça lui apprendra, elle avait qu'à assumer. Alors maintenant il était trop jeune ?  
Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, il était le fils de Végéta après tout !

Caché derrière un buisson, Sangoku n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu …


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ mouvementé de Trunks.  
Videl n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de s'envoler.  
Ses jambes tremblaient de peur en pensant qu'il pourrait tout raconter à son beau frère.  
Il était évident que Sangoten ne garderai jamais ça pour lui, il irait directement prévenir son frère.  
Elle-même, dans son enfance, était la première à aller prévenir son père dès qu'elle apprenait qu'une de ses conquêtes était avec lui uniquement pour sa gloire et sa popularité.  
Elle se doutait bien qu'un frère aurait le même instinct de protection.  
Elle imaginait la tête qu'aurait Sangoten en apprenant qu'elle avait embrassée Trunks. Elle en rougissait de honte maintenant, cette situation était vraiment malsaine.  
Trunks avait huit ans de moins qu'elle, en plus c'était un ami proche de Sangohan … Jamais Sangoten ne cautionnerait une chose pareille.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de Trunks. Elle le trouvait très culotté d'être venu jusqu'à chez elle.  
Qu'est ce qu'il espérait au juste? Qu'elle lui ouvre sa porte bien aimablement et qu'elle trompe son mari une bonne fois pour toute ?  
Ce garçon devenait fou. Cette histoire devenait très inquiétante vu l'importance qu'elle semblait avoir pour Trunks.  
Videl était dans l'impasse. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir car le jeune homme devenait très insistant. Visiblement il avait prit ce baiser très à cœur et en voulait plus maintenant …  
Videl s'en voulait tellement de s'être laissée entrainer dans cette histoire !  
Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve … Ce genre de chose finit toujours par se savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Elle savait bien que la meilleure chose à faire serait de tout avouer à son mari mais elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Des cris, des pleures, elle pourrait encore le supporter …  
Ce qui l'anéantirait serait qu'il décide de la quitter et de prendre leur fille avec lui. Videl ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une chose pareille.  
Pas pour un stupide baiser égaré. Pas pour ça …  
Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux tellement elle se sentait dépassée par les événements.

Cependant, un bruit provenant du couloir d'entrée la ramena à l'instant présent lorsqu'elle constata que son mari avait du rentrer de sa balade en famille.  
Elle essuya hâtivement les larmes qui avaient commencés à couler et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Maman !

La petite Pan, qui était déjà entrée dans la maison, sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra fort contre elle. Videl l'enlaça en retour et lui fit un bisou sur la tête. La petite, ravie, couru vers le salon pour allumer la télévision.  
Videl la regarda courir en souriant puis sentit des bras se positionner autours de sa taille. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Sangohan, plus sexy que jamais.  
Visiblement cette sortie l'avait éprouvé car le pauvre homme était débraillé à souhait. Sa chemise était froissée sur certains côté, son pantalon avait des traces de boue sur les genoux et ses cheveux, déjà indisciplinés de base, avaient une forme indescriptible tellement ils étaient emmêlés.  
Légèrement perturbée par cette vision de son mari, Videl s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un sourire.

- Quelle journée ! Ma mère et Pan ont voulu me faire essayer des tonnes de vêtements, j'ai pas pu dire non, elles sont terribles !

Sangohan se mit à rire. Videl le suivit en imaginant tout ce que les deux femmes avaient bien pu lui faire essayer. Elle savait que les deux étaient vraiment très déterminées et qu'au contraire, Sangohan était trop gentil. Il avait dû passer la journée à faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient.

- Bon aller je vais ranger tout ça, tout est près pour le repas de ce soir ?

- Oui évidemment mon cœur.

Videl sourit à son mari tandis qu'il s'affairait à ranger toutes les affaires que sa mère et sa fille l'avaient incité à acheter contre son gré.  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre la table lorsqu'elle aperçue son téléphone sur le plan de travail. Elle l'avait posé là ce matin après avoir préparé son café et avait oublié de le ranger. En le prenant, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un sms de Trunks.  
Son estomac se contracta. Inconsciemment elle tourna la tête pour voir si Sangohan ne l'observait pas.  
_Tu agis comme si c'était ton amant ma pauvre fille, calme toi c'était qu'un baiser sans importance. _

Elle prit le téléphone dans sa main et ouvrit le message du jeune homme.

« Salut Videl,  
excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, j'étais vexé que tu veuilles pas que je rentre. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin, j'ai même pas réfléchis. Tu avais peur que Sangohan rentre pendant ma visite. J'ai été égoïste, la prochaine fois on ira dans un endroit plus isolé.  
Désolé pour tout, t'inquiète je dirai rien à Sangoten !  
Je t'embrasse. »

Videl n'en revenait pas.  
Décidément Trunks ne comprenait rien. Il se berçait d'illusion en croyant qu'elle voulait poursuivre une relation avec lui. La situation lui échappait. Le sol se dérobait complètement sous ses pieds, elle ne savait plus comment réagir.  
Elle se maudit en se disant qu'elle aurait peut être dû laisser entrer Trunks et lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Le pauvre était en train de se faire un film dans lequel il se considérait comme étant son amant alors qu'il n'en était rien pour Videl.  
La jeune femme se sentait dépassée par les événements. Elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoute et qui la conseille. Malheureusement, personne dans son entourage ne lui assurerait cette écoute bienveillante étant donné leur proximité avec Sangohan.

A ce moment là, Videl entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Ce devaient être Sangoku et Sangoten qui les rejoignaient pour le repas.  
Effectivement, quand Videl vint ouvrir la porte, elle tomba sur les deux hommes. Sangoten lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Salut Videl ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis revenu exprès de mon rendez vous avec ma copine pour manger tes sushis ! C'est pour dire que je les apprécie !

Sangoten se mit à rire, suivi par Videl, enchantée par le compliment sur ses talents culinaires.  
Cependant, son rire se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sangoku. En temps normal, ce dernier la regardait avec sympathie et naïveté. Là en revanche il la sondait du regard comme s'il la passait sous rayons x.

- Bonjour Videl comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée toute la journée _toute seule_ ?

Videl déglutit difficilement. Son beau père avait volontaire accentué les mots « toute seule ».  
Elle essaya de se persuadé que le ton de Sangoku n'avait aucun rapport avec la visite de Trunks mais n'y parvenait pas, d'autant plus que le père de famille ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il y avait une lueur de défi dans son regard que Videl ne lui connaissait pas.

- Non ça a été, merci Sangoku. Les autres sont dans le salon, si vous voulez les rejoindre.

Sangoten ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers le salon en criant « C'est qui ma nièce préférée ! » suivit du rire cristallin de sa fille.  
Sangoku quand à lui n'avait pas bougé. Videl recula légèrement, elle le trouva menaçant à cet instant.  
Son attitude lui rappela celle qu'il avait lorsque Babidi et Boubou avaient menacés de détruire toutes les villes tant qu'on ne lui livrait pas Sangoten, Trunks et Petit cœur bien des années en arrière.  
Il s'approcha d'elle sans la lâcher du regard. Videl ne respirait plus, tous ses muscles étaient en alerte.

Il savait, c'était persuadé maintenant. Il savait et il allait lui faire payer d'avoir trahi son fils.  
Sans la lâcher du regard il approcha son visage vers son oreille.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arranger toute cette histoire très rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle.

Après cela il était parti dans le salon sans rien ajouté d'autre.  
Videl ne savait plus que penser. Il savait tout mais il n'allait rien dire. Pour l'instant du moins.  
Néanmoins, il avait raison, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle règle cette histoire avec Trunks le plus rapidement possible.  
Premièrement parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait finir avec une migraine carabinée et deuxièmement parce que la situation commençait très légèrement à déraper et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit réglée au plus vite.

- Maman tu fais quoi ?!

L'appel de Pan fit réaliser à Videl qu'elle était restée sur le pas de la porte depuis l'arrivé des deux hommes.  
Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son trouble elle se hâta d'aller vers le salon pour rejoindre toute la petite famille qui discutait joyeusement.

La soirée se passa calmement et dans la bonne humeur. Globalement, à part les regards soutenus de Sangoku par moment, Videl su gérer la situation et tous les convives passèrent une excellente soirée.  
Sangoten d'autant plus étant donné qu'il avait englouti une bonne centaine de sushis à lui tout seul, ponctué à chaque bouché d'un « Hum vraiment excellents ! ».

Les discussions se portèrent rapidement sur les promenades qu'ils pourraient bien faire étant donné que le temps devenait de plus en plus agréable. Sangoten proposa avec enthousiasme une virée à la pèche avec son père et son grand frère.  
Les deux furent très enthousiasmés par cette idée et décrétèrent qu'ils partiraient dès le week-end prochain.  
Pan insista pour les accompagner et Sangoku concéda une fois de plus le caprice à sa petite fille qui pouvait lui faire accepter tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Après cet excellent repas, la petite famille entreprit de rentrer chez elle après avoir planifié leur week-end de pèche.  
Avant de partir, Sangoku, qui était le dernier à quitter la maison, lui lança un regard lourd de sens et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Videl était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne pourrait supporter les regards insistants de Sangoku à chaque repas c'était impossible.  
Puis, Sangohan était intelligent, il finirait forcément par se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos si son père continuait d'agir comme il le faisait.

- Aller, au lit ma chérie, je vais ranger.

Sangohan posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et l'observa avec tendresse. Il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle avait l'air exténuée et soucieuse.

- T'en fais pas chéri, je m'en occupe, tu peux aller coucher Pan si tu veux.

- Très bien …. Dis-moi, ça va en ce moment ?

Videl se retourna vers son mari avec intérêt. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il fallait qu'elle se montre plus attentive à l'avenir. Dans le cas contraire il finirait par rapidement faire les liens entre tout ce qu'il se passait.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ne t'en fais pas.

- N'hésite pas à te reposer, je vais coucher la puce, on se retrouve en haut.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et appela sa fille pour l'emmener au lit.  
Videl se mit à réfléchir à tout allure. A ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et Sangohan allait finir par tout découvrir soit par lui-même, soit parce que son père le lui dirait.  
Sangoku avait raison, il fallait que cette situation cesse. Elle devait régler cette histoire avec Trunks le plus rapidement possible.

Après tout … Trunks n'avait peut être pas tord. Peut être qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient seul à seul pour discuter clairement et qu'il comprenne enfin ses véritables intensions.  
Videl se persuada que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle entreprit donc de répondre au message du jeune Saiyen. Elle reprit son portable qui était resté sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ouvrit la conversation déjà entamée par Trunks.

« Il faut qu'on parle Trunks. Ce week-end Sangohan part à la pêche avec son père, Sangoten et Pan. Tu pourras passer à la maison samedi vers 15h.  
Bonne journée à Samedi. »

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » puis mit son téléphone dans sa poche. Cette fois ci, elle ne voulait plus qu'il traine dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle l'ait près d'elle et surtout, que son mari ne tombe pas sur ses messages.  
Elle se désespéra en réalisant qu'elle agissait une fois de plus comme si Trunks était son amant.

Soupirant de désespoir pour la dernière fois de la soirée, elle rejoignit son mari dans leur chambre et s'endormit presque aussitôt sans avoir entendu que Trunks lui avait répondu.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre de mon histoire.  
J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas j'y met tout mon coeur pour l'écrire.  
bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque le réveil de Trunks sonna ce lundi matin.  
Le jeune homme émit un gémissement de protestation puis enleva d'une main la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé.  
Il se releva puis resta assis sur son lit quelques instants, le temps de se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Trunks avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller ce matin étant donné qu'il s'était couché très tard la veille. Il avait passé sa soirée à se tourmenter l'esprit. Sa visite chez Videl l'avait beaucoup affecté.

En la quittant il avait tout d'abord été fou de rage. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait menacé de tout révéler à Sangoten. Il aurait tellement voulu le faire à ce moment là, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas du se moquer de lui, qu'elle lui devait du respect.  
Néanmoins, durant le trajet le menant jusqu'à la Capsule, il avait eu le temps de retourner le problème dans le sens inverse.  
Videl devait être déboussolée ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'elle gère son abruti de mari, sa fille qui était limite hyperactive et ses sentiments qui naissaient pour lui. Trunks reconnaissait que ça devait faire beaucoup.

Elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Trunks en était persuadé. Elle devait surement le trouver jeune mais le jeune homme était sûr que ça ne la gênait pas tellement en réalité.  
En y réfléchissant bien, le jeune Saiyan constata qu'à de nombreuses reprises elle l'avait regardé en arborant un sourire radieux.  
Il devait déjà lui plaire depuis un moment mais par fidélité envers son mari, elle n'avait rien tenté.  
Trunks se dit que le fait de l'avoir embrassé avait dû la retourner d'autant plus car elle avait dû réaliser les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir à son égard, comme ça avait été le cas pour lui. Cela devait être difficile pour elle, sachant qu'elle à toujours défendu l'ordre et la justice, là elle se retrouvait dans une situation que beaucoup jugeraient comme étant immorale.  
La pauvre ….  
Trunks était persuadé qu'elle avait due être tourmenté de le voir devant chez elle. Elle a dû paniquer de voir débarquer Sangohan à ce moment là, voila pourquoi elle avait été si dure avec lui.

Trunks s'en était voulu de son attitude puérile envers elle. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et s'était énervé tout de suite comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé une sucette.  
Il s'en était tellement voulu qu'il avait décidé de lui envoyé un sms d'excuse.

Soulagé par son geste, il était persuadé que maintenant tout s'arrangerait avec la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, il se rappelle avoir attendu toute la soirée une réponse de sa belle.  
Plus la soirée avançait, plus l'humeur de Trunks s'était détériorée.  
Vers 22h, il avait même décidé de passer ses nerfs dans la salle d'entrainement de son père afin d'occuper son esprit. Végéta l'avait vite rejoint, ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour se battre avec.  
Trunks s'était battu avec puissance et force. Le jeune homme se rappelle de l'étonnement de son père quand ils avaient commencé à se battre. D'habitude, c'est végéta qui incitait son fils à se défouler et à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Là il s'était battu comme si la terre était en danger, comme si ce combat avait une réelle influence sur le reste de sa vie.  
Trunks se rappelle avoir tout donné lors de son combat. Bien qu'il se soit fait battre par son paternel, il en était ressorti épuisé et l'esprit bien plus léger.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il était rentré dans sa chambre et avait vu que Videl lui avait répondu ! Son message était clair et net. Elle voulait le revoir et passer un moment rien qu'avec lui.  
Rien n'était plus explicite.

« Il faut qu'on parle Trunks. Ce week-end Sangohan part à la pêche avec son père, Sangoten et Pan. Tu pourras passer à la maison samedi vers 15h.  
Bonne journée à Samedi. »

Trunks lui répondit rapidement.

« Bien sur, je serai là ma belle !  
A samedi alors je t'embrasse fort »

Alors comme ça, elle attendait que son mari parte en famille pour l'inviter chez elle.  
A cette idée, Trunks sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était son amant. Il attendait que le mari parte pour aller coucher avec sa femme.  
Cette idée lui contracta légèrement l'estomac, étant bien conscient que ce n'était pas n'importe quel mari qu'il trahissait là, c'était Sangohan.  
Bien qu'il ait développé pour lui une sorte de rivalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le jeune homme. C'était le frère de son meilleur ami et ils avaient souvent passé des après midi ensembles pour jouer lorsqu'il était plus jeune …  
Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il se passerait s'il parvenait à découvrir sa liaison avec sa femme. Il serait en colère c'était certain.  
Trunks se rappela que son père lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait se méfier de la colère de Sangohan. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le monstre Cell. Apparemment, Sangohan devenait incontrôlable quand il s'énervait, rien ne pouvait lui résister.  
Trunks, sentant que ses mains commençaient à devenir moite à force de penser à tout cela et il chassa ces idées de sa tête.  
De toute façon il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sangohan ne découvre ce qu'il se passait, Videl veillait bien à ce qu'il ne soit pas là lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient.

Ce fut sur ces belles pensées que Trunks s'était endormi la nuit dernière.

Ayant donc passé une grande partie de la nuit à se tourmenter l'esprit, le jeune homme n'était donc pas très frais ce matin. Pourtant, une longue journée l'attendait puisqu'il devait finir son exposé avec Rukia à la fac. Cette fille allait lui prendre la tête toute l'après-midi il le sentait venir gros comme une maison.

Trunks s'habilla donc aussi rapidement qu'il le pu compte tenu de son état de fatigue puis alla prendre son petit déjeuné.  
Bulma était déjà dans la cuisine en train de donner à manger à la petite Bra et Végéta les observait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il s'empiffrait d'œufs brouillés. Visiblement, la dispute entre Bulma et son mari n'était pas oubliée puisqu'aucun d'eux n'adressait la parole à l'autre.  
Trunks soupira de découragement face à la fierté maladive de ses parents et prit son petit déjeuné en silence. Avant de partir il embrassa les deux filles puis salua son père d'un signe de tête.

C'est au moment ou il décolla pour se rendre en cours qu'il sentit qu'il commençait enfin à se réveiller. L'air frais qui passait sur son visage lui redonnait conscience du monde extérieur et cela lui fit du bien de se sentir émerger de l'état larvique dans lequel il était plongé depuis son réveil.

Le trajet jusqu'à la fac fut rapide et il atterrit rapidement sur le toit de son bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sangoten arriva sur le même toit que lui.

- Salut Sangoten ça va ? T'es en avance ce matin, d'habitude je te vois jamais arriver

- Coucou ! Ouais je me suis grouillé j'ai un exam aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de le louper ! Et toi ça va ? T'as l'air crevé !

- Ça va mais j'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit donc le réveil à été assez chaud …

- Ah d'acc ! Mais pourquoi t'as pas dormi ?

A ce moment là, Trunks perçu une lueur lubrique dans le regard de son ami qui aurait fait paraitre tortue Génial pour un saint.  
Le jeune homme se mit à rougir violemment sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Sangoten.

- Olala mais c'est qu'on a fait des folies mon cher Trunks hier soir ! elle s'appelle comment ? Je la connais ?

La situation commençait à déraper. Il fallait à tout prix que Trunks se trouve une excuse sinon ça allait mal se finir.

- Non, non tu l'as connais pas, elle habite à coté de chez moi mais elle va pas à la fac, elle est serveuse dans un petit resto en bas de ma rue voila …

- Ah je vois … Petit coquin va ! Bon aller j'te laisse je vais être en retard, je me suis quand même pas lever une heure avant pour rien hein ! Salut à tout à l'heure, tu me reparleras de cette mystérieuse serveuse !

Sur ce, Sangoten lui adressa un clin d'œil explicite et disparu dans les escaliers.  
Trunks souffla un bon coup. Il l'avait échappé belle sur ce coup là. Le jeune homme s'en voulu un peu. Il était trop prévisible !  
En l'espace de deux secondes, Sangoten avait découvert qu'il avait une relation avec une fille.  
Il fallait qu'il se montre plus discret à l'avenir.

Il continuait à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Sangoten concernant cette « mystérieuse serveuse » lorsqu'il croisa LA SEULE personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Sangohan …  
trunks en avait presque oublié que depuis peu, le jeune homme avait eu un poste en tant que professeur de sciences dans cette même université.  
Heureusement pour lui, trunks faisait une filière économique, il n'avait donc pas_ la grande joie _d'avoir Sangohan pour professeur.  
Néanmoins, l'idée de le croiser dans les couloirs ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup plus.  
Les sentiments de culpabilités qu'il avait pu éprouver à son égard s'étaient évanouis à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

- Oh salut Trunks !

Le jeune professeur lui adressa un signe de main chaleureux ainsi qu'un sourire amical. Trunks quand à lui restait froid et distant tant et si bien qu'il ressemblait énormément à Végéta à cet instant.

- Bonjour

Son attitude n'échappa pas à Sangohan qui haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Trunks soupira. Il n'allait donc pas le lâcher avec ses questions débiles ? Il se demanda bien comment Videl pouvait le supporter s'il était si envahissant avec elle.

- Si ça va, bon je vais en cours salut.

Sans laisser le temps à Sangohan d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Trunks tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, laissa un Sangohan abasourdit par l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de son ami.  
Trunks se demandait comment il avait pu éprouver des remords envers lui. Ce n'était qu'un idiot.  
Le fait de l'avoir vu dans ce couloir avait déclenché une telle colère en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à en déterminer la cause exacte. Tout en lui l'avait agacé que ce soit son sourire trop radieux, sa voix trop enthousiaste, ses questions trop gentilles … Trunks ne pouvait supporter tout ça.

Le cours se passa dans le calme et bientôt les élèves furent autorisés à se mettre en binômes pour travailler sur leur exposé. A contre cœur, Trunks se mit avec Rukia et ils commencèrent leur travail.  
Le jeune homme y mit une mauvaise volonté évidente et Rukia semblait déterminé à préparer un exposé nickel. Ce binôme n'était définitivement pas fait pour fonctionner.

Après donc deux heures de casse tête pour tenter d'exposer la théorie de Karl Marx sur le prolétariat, Trunks put enfin sortir pour aller déjeuner.  
Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir à croiser _l'autre_ encore une fois.  
Il prit une table seul à la cafétéria et commença son repas, rapidement rejoint par Sangoten.

- J'ai tout foiré ! Je suis nul, ma mère va me tuer…

- Allez t'inquiète pas, tu verras bien, tu peux pas savoir avant d'avoir eu ta note de toute façon !

Trunks voyait bien que Sangoten semblait déprimé par sa piètre performance à son examen. En même temps, il comprenait aisément l'angoisse que ça pouvait générer chez son ami si on prenait en compte le caractère de sa mère qui pourrait effectivement le tuer pour une mauvaise note.

- Ouais allez t'as raison, je vais pas me laisser gâcher ma journée pour ça ! Bon, et si on reparlait de ta serveuse ?!

Trunks en lâcha sa fourchette. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de serveuse. Sa rencontre avec Sangohan lui avait fait oublier le mensonge qu'il avait servit à son petit frère quelques instant auparavant.  
Maintenant il devait se débrouiller pour avoir l'air naturel et faire comme si son histoire tenait la route.

- Oh bah y'a pas grand-chose à dire hein, on est ensembles depuis une semaine donc c'est tout frais.

- Les débuts, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

- On est d'accord !

Trunks se mit à rire et son ami le rejoint très vite dans son hilarité. Satisfait de lui, Trunks se détendit et les deux amis finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et Trunks rentra chez lui en partant du toit de son établissement, de la même manière dont il y était arrivé le matin même.

Arrivé chez lui, il enfila des vêtements plus amples et confortables.  
Il se posa sur son lit pour se détendre et regarda son portable. Il n'avait reçu aucun sms de la journée.  
Il se dit que Sangohan devait encore être en cours avec ses scientifiques en herbes et que Videl devait être seule chez elle.  
L'idée d'aller la voir lui effleura l'esprit mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle lui avait dit samedi, il irait donc la voir samedi.

Néanmoins, lui envoyer un message n'était pas interdit. Il se dit que ca lui ferait surement plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle en prenant de ses nouvelles. Il se mit donc à écrire.

« Coucou toi, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, je pense à toi. »

Satisfait de son message, il appuya sur « envoyer » et reposa le téléphone à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se demanda quelle serait la réaction de sa belle en recevant son message. Elle serait ravie c'est certain !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait …


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le sixième chapitre.  
Je tenais à dire que oui dans les chapitres précédents j'ai un peu changer la personnalité de Sangoku concernant sa réaction vis à vis de Videl mais pa de panique, il reste toujours notre bon vieux Sangoku ! Seulement, faut pas se moquer de ses fils chéris ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Satan City lorsque Sangohan finit enfin sa journée de travaille. En passant près d'un réverbère qui venait de s'allumer, le jeune homme songea qu'elle avait été éreintante.  
Il avait d'abord eu cours avec une classe de spécialisation en mathématique qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'en apprendre plus sur la biologie végétale. Ils avaient passé leur temps à parler à voix haute sans le prendre en considération le moins du monde. En plus de ça ils s'amusaient même à s'envoyer des bouts de gommes d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. Sangohan avait été blasé par ce cours, il se prit même à penser qu'il avait eu devant lui, une classe d'élèves de primaire.

Après ce cours terriblement éprouvant, il avait voulu aller à la cafétéria histoire de manger avec ses nouveaux collègues et éventuellement se faire des connaissances. Trouver cette cafétéria avait été un vrai challenge étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment annexe et que personne n'avait cru bon de l'en informé.  
En réalité, il n'avait trouvé cet endroit providentiel qu'en se concentrant pour localiser le _Ki_ de son frère qui, Sangohan en était sûr, devait s'y trouver à une heure pareille.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Sangohan avait mit trop de temps à chercher la cafeteria et quand il avait enfin réussi à y arriver, elle est presque vide. Il avait juste eu le temps de croiser son frère qui lui avait dit qu'il venait de finir de manger avec Trunks.

Tiens, en parlant de Trunks, il s'était montré très bizarre celui là aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans un couloir plus tôt dans la mâtiné, il avait agit comme s'il était remonté à bloc.  
Sangohan était perplexe car il avait juré que Trunks souriait juste avant de le rencontrer.  
_Et si c'était de ma faute ? …_  
Le jeune Saiyan tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal à Trunks, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fête de Bulma.  
Cette soirée là n'avait pas été une réussite et Trunks avait même été obligé d'aller consoler Videl à cause de lui … Enfin bon ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir deux semaines après, si ?  
Sangohan se promit de lui en toucher deux mots la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

Il pensait encore à sa longue journée de travail et à sa rencontre avec Trunks quand il passa le portail de sa maison.  
Il était déjà tard et il était persuadé que Pan et sa femme dormaient déjà. Il ouvrit donc la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir les idées.  
Une bonne douche, rien de mieux après une journée comme celle qu'il venait de passer. En sentant l'eau chaude sur ses muscles il se détendit immédiatement et resta à profiter du bien être que lui procurait l'eau pendant une bonne demi heure.  
Après cela, il alla dans sa chambre et trouva Videl endormie au fond des draps comme il l'avait prévu.  
Sangohan la trouvait tellement magnifique, elle avait un visage d'ange.

Cependant, Sangohan voyait tout de même une ombre au tableau.  
Depuis quelques temps, il la trouvait vraiment très anxieuse. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle se plaignait du travail de son mari et piquait régulièrement des crises de nerfs comme elle l'avait fait lors de la soirée de Bulma.  
Elle avait l'air tout le temps énervée et Sangohan avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne se détendait pas.  
Ce sentiment s'était d'ailleurs amplifié depuis cette fameuse soirée. Depuis, elle était tout le temps sur le qui-vive et Sangohan avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant qu'il n'arrive, elle sursautait comme si elle avait peur qu'il la surprenne à faire quelque chose.  
Mais à faire quoi c'était ça la question.

Sangohan n'aimait pas ça mais il sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Son comportement était trop étrange. Elle pouvait se montrer très froide, surtout quand il lui parlait de son travail, et la minute d'après, être câline à l'excès comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir écouté.  
Sangohan ne comprenait rien à ça, d'habitude Videl était une fille vive d'esprit et quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'hésitait pas à le dire.  
Là vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas mais Sangohan ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite de ses doutes. Il avait trop peur de se tromper et qu'elle ne se vexe qu'il puisse penser qu'elle lui cache quelque chose.  
Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une manière subtile et judicieuse d'aborder le problème. Malheureusement, la subtilité, ça n'avait jamais été le point fort du jeune homme.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était resté tout ce temps devant le lit. Il se glissa discrètement dedans pour éviter de réveiller sa femme et passa son bras au dessus de son corps pour la blottir contre lui.  
En faisant ça, il sentit un objet que Videl tenait tout contre elle.  
_Son portable._

Pourquoi avait-elle son portable contre elle comme ça ? D'habitude elle était du genre à le laisser trainer partout dans la maison et à le chercher pendant des heures après pour le retrouver. Ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude et, bien que ce ne soit qu'un détail futile, ça inquiéta Sangohan.  
_Elle attendait peut être un coup de fil…_

Le jeune Saiyan tenta de se convaincre que ce devait être ça. Peut être qu'elle attendait qu'il l'appelle pour lui dire quand il rentrerait du travail.  
Cependant Sangohan trouva ça étrange étant donné qu'il l'avait appelé vers 16h pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 22h … Elle était déjà au courant.  
Sangohan commençait à angoisser et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas douter d'elle. Ça ne lui étant jamais arrivé avant, il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en elle.

Pourquoi alors avait-elle changé de comportement avec lui ? Pourquoi elle devenait accroc à son portable comme ça ?

Sangohan se torturait l'esprit. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « _regarde ses messages, tu verras bien_ » mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à ca.  
Il se sentait comme les hommes paranos dans les films qui mettaient des caméras de sécurité chez eux pour vérifier ce que faisait leur femme ... Il se sentait minable.

Malgré cela, Sangohan repensa aux paroles de Petit Cœur lors de la soirée de Bulma quand il lui disait de se méfier …  
Ce n'était pas clairement destiné contre Videl mais Sangohan savait que la soirée avait été gâchée par son attitude et par sa dispute avec sa femme. Il y avait donc de grandes chances que ça ait effectivement un rapport.  
Sangohan se prit à penser que tous ses problèmes avaient été amplifiés depuis cette foutue soirée. Absolument tout ce qui déraillait en ce moment avait un rapport avec cette fête chez Bulma, ça devenait consternant !

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à vibrer et le nom de Trunks apparu en grand sur l'écran.  
Sangohan eu tout juste le temps de froncer les sourcils que Videl ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la vibration du portable.  
Le jeune Saiyan détailla la scène qui suivit avec effarement. Il vit les yeux de sa femme aller vers le portable et tomber sur le nom de Trunks. Immédiatement elle avait retourné son portable et s'était tournée vers lui.  
Elle s'était blottie contre son mari et Sangohan pourrait jurer que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille avait accéléré considérablement.  
_Surement à cause du réveil en sursaut, rien de plus …_

Sangohan serra sa femme contre lui pour la consoler mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser _la_ question qui le perturbait depuis que le portable avait vibré.

- -Ça va chérie ? le portable t'as pas fais trop sursauté j'espère ?

Il sentait sa femme très tendue contre lui, comme mal à l'aise. Sangohan n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- -Ça va oui, ça m'a juste réveillée un peu brusquement …

- Oui j'ai vu ça … Dis, pourquoi Trunks t'envoie un message ?

Encore une fois, il sentit Videl se tendre légèrement. Ça commençait à l'énerver très sérieusement.  
_Il a décidé de me pourrir ma journée aujourd'hui ce Trunks !_

- Il … Il avait besoin de moi pour un devoir en fiscalité … On en avait parler à la soirée de Bulma et je lui avais promis de l'aider. Ça m'était sortie de la tête et je pense qu'il voulait savoir si je voulais toujours l'aider ou pas.

Sangohan garda le silence. Les explications tenaient la route même si elles avaient été dites un peu trop rapidement à son gout … Comme si elles avaient été récitées.

Néanmoins, Videl se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. Cela le détendit et il se sentit un peu coupable de penser tout ça de sa femme alors qu'elle était simplement sur les nerfs en ce moment.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la tête, comme on pourrait le faire à un petit enfant.  
Ce geste sembla détendre Videl qui s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Sangohan ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Ses doutes revenaient sans cesse, ainsi que sa culpabilité de les ressentir. Tout cela lui avait mit un bazar sans nom dans la tête et le réveil sonna avant qu'il n'ait pu fermer les yeux deux minutes.

Il se releva sans réveiller Videl et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour tenter de paraitre moins fatigué.

Dans le lit, le portable de Videl se mit à vibrer une nouvelle fois avec le mot « Trunks » inscrit sur l'écran …


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Trunks n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages. Videl ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle savait que le jeune homme était en train de se faire des idées sur leur relation et qu'il en attendait bien plus qu'elle.  
Seulement voilà, il se montrait si gentil et attentionné dans ses messages qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle elle appréhendait le rendez-vous de samedi. Elle allait être en tête à tête avec lui et elle allait devoir lui briser le cœur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir face à cela.

Mais la situation commençait à devenir vraiment urgente. Surtout que Sangohan avait vu qu'il lui envoyait des messages pendant la nuit. Évidemment, son mari avait posé des questions et Videl avait bien vu que ça ne l'avait pas enchanté plus que ça de voir que Trunks lui envoyait des messages pendant la nuit.  
Elle avait été obligé de lui pondre une excuse toute prête pour éviter qu'il ne se face des idées (à tord ou a raison …) sur une possible relation entre elle et Trunks.

Videl ne voulait pas que Sangohan ne se doute de quelque chose, ce serait terrible.  
Néanmoins, Trunks se montrait si gentil à travers ses messages ... Sans vraiment oser se l'avouer à elle-même, ils lui allaient droit au cœur. A chacun d'entre eux, elle avait le droit à un « ma belle », « ma douce », « la plus belle des femmes » ou bien « mon adorée ». Ce dernier surnom aurait dû être prit comme un signal d'alerte par la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rougir lorsqu'elle voyait ces petits mots inscrits sur son écran.  
Même si Sangohan lui disait très souvent qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'il l'aimait, le fait qu'un autre homme le lui fasse remarquer était gratifiant.

Videl était assise sur son canapé et elle regardait la télé. Il était 14h. Pan était encore à l'école et Sangohan au travail. Elle était donc seule et avait tout le loisir de cogiter sur ses problèmes décisionnels.  
Ses pensés était d'ailleurs tournées vers cela car Trunks venait de lui envoyé un message.

« Salut ma belle, déjà vendredi ! Ça veut dire que demain on se voit ! Comme j'ai hâte, tu me manques …  
Je t'embrasse très fort ma douce »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Videl ressentit des palpitations au fond de son cœur. Plusieurs sentiments s'entremêlaient en elle en ce moment. Elle était flattée du message qu'il lui avait envoyé, il se montrait si prévenant avec elle …  
Mais elle avait également peur de la journée de demain qui se préparait. Trunks allait venir chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement comment elle devait réagir. Elle allait lui briser le cœur elle en était certaine.  
Cela voulait dire plus de petits messages, plus de surnoms affectueux … Mais surtout plus de problèmes.  
La jeune femme tentait de se convaincre que ce point là était le plus important. Elle ne devait plus être dans cette situation. Trunks devait s'éloigner d'elle et se trouver une petite amie de son âge et elle, elle devait rester avec son mari.

Videl décida de ne pas répondre au message. Elle savait que le fait de se sentir flattée par ses attentions était déjà de trop. Elle était mariée, elle ne devait pas avoir besoin de plaire à d'autres hommes.  
Elle se sentait indigne de Sangohan. Lui qui était si gentil, elle s'en voulait terriblement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Du coin de l'œil, Videl s'aperçut que l'émission qu'elle était en train de regarder venait de se terminer. Elle se décida donc à aller préparer le diner.  
Ce soir, toute la famille de Sangohan venait diner histoire de se retrouver avant que les hommes et Pan ne partent à la pèche. Elle avait décidé de préparer un repas copieux que même Chichi lui enivrait.  
Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle commence dès maintenant sinon elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son portable des yeux, le mit dans sa poche et alla dans la cuisine.  
Sa préparation lui prit en effet une bonne partie de l'après midi et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand elle eu enfin terminé le dessert.

- Pffiiiou j'en peux plus moi …

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était 17h30. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait aller chercher sa fille à l'école. Heureusement pour elle, l'école n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison, elle n'aurait donc pas trop à se fatiguer pour aller la récupérer.  
Videl avait été soulagée en apprenant qu'il y avait une école au mont Paozu. Cet endroit était idyllique, il y faisait toujours bon vivre. La jeune femme avait été ravi d'accepter la proposition de Sangohan lorsque celui-ci l'avait incitée à faire construire leur maison à coté de celle de ses parents pour pouvoir rester proche d'eux. Cet endroit était parfait pour le jeune couple marié néanmoins, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à proximité.  
Heureusement pour eux, la commune voisine avait décidé d'investir des fonds pour créer une école primaire, une aubaine !

Videl s'habilla donc en vitesse et passa récupérer la petite qui l'attendait déjà avec impatience.

- Maman !

- Coucou ma chérie, comment tu vas ?

- Super ! Demain c'est la pèche c'est super !

- Oui tu vas bien t'amuser. Allez viens, on rentre la famille de Papa va pas tarder.

- Ah oui ils viennent manger, trop coooool !

Videl sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille. C'était une petite fille pleine de vitalité et toujours prête à sortir et à s'amuser. Un vrai rayon de soleil en définitive.

Les deux filles rentrèrent à la maison et, devant le portail, elles croisèrent Sangoku et Sangoten qui parlaient joyeusement, assis sur un rocher.

- Grand père ! Tonton !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et tous deux affichèrent un sourire radieux en voyant que Pan arrivait en courant vers eux.

- Salut ma chérie, dit Sangoku, comment tu vas ?

- Super grand père ! Vous rentrez à la maison ?!

- Oh bah si ta maman veut bien c'est avec grand plaisir.

Videl croisa le regard de Sangoku. Ce dernier se montra plus agréable que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Peut être le fait qu'il n'ait pas revu Trunks dans les parages aidait à rendre les choses plus simples. En tout les cas, Sangoku se montrait beaucoup moins hostile et ça, Videl ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

- Non bien sur que non, vous pouvez rentrer, tout est déjà prêt. Chichi peut venir aussi bien sur.

Sangoku acquiesça et se leva de son rocher pour appeler sa femme. En attendant que toute la petite famille revienne, Videl regarda sa fille et Sangoten en train de jouer à chat perché. Cette vision la fit sourire. Ils étaient si innocents tous les deux.

- On est prêts !

Videl leur sourit et tous rentrèrent dans la grande maison. Les invités s'installèrent dans le salon et les discussions démarrèrent très vite.  
Bientôt, Sangohan les rejoints et le diner pu commencer.

L'arrivée de Sangohan n'avait pas été des plus démonstratives. Depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme affichait un air maussade qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement.  
En vérité, il était comme ça depuis qu'il avait vu que Videl avait reçu le message de Trunks en pleine nuit.  
Elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui lui prenait, ayant trop peur de sa réponse. Elle avait terriblement peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose …  
Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir comment se justifier, de se retrouver par une question qu'elle n'aurait pas prévu et qu'il découvre tout.

Évidemment Videl n'aimait pas voir son mari comme ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas pousser le vice en lui demandant la raison de sa tristesse.  
Demain, toute cette histoire serait réglée et alors à ce moment, elle pourrait le rassurer avec conviction puisque tout ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ils étaient donc tous à table et Sangohan parlait, sans grande conviction avec son frère. Videl savait que Sangoku avait remarqué l'attitude de son fils. Le fait qu'il lui jette des regards en biais depuis le début de la soirée ne faisait qu'accroitre son malaise.

- Dis donc Sangohan, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon chéri, ça ne se passe pas bien au travail ?

Visiblement, Sangoku n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le comportement de Sangohan. Chichi aussi avait été alertée en le voyant comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas Maman, tout va bien, je suis fatigué, les étudiants ont un pouvoir pour vous faire craquer c'est impressionnant !

Sangoten se mit à rire et tapa dans le dos de son frère.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire frérot ! Si y'avait un diplôme à passer dans cette matière on l'aurait tous je crois !

- Et ça te fais rire ?!

Cette dernière phrase de chichi calma immédiatement le pauvre Sangoten qui se tassa sur sa chaise pour essayer de disparaitre du champ de vision de sa mère.  
Cette scène eu au moins pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et Videl sentit que les parents avaient été rassurés par les explications de Sangohan.

Bientôt, la soirée toucha à sa fin et la petite famille retourna chez elle non sans avoir remercié Videl pour l'excellent repas qu'elle leur avait concocté.

Une fois seuls dans la maison, Videl s'apprêtait à trouver Sangohan derrière elle mais déjà, le jeune homme était parti coucher la petite Pan qui était déjà exténuée par cette longue soirée.  
Videl s'approcha de la chambre de la petite et regarda par la porte restée entre-ouverte.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant son mari, agenouillé près du lit de sa fille pour lui raconter une histoire. C'était une histoire de héros près à tout pour sauver la galaxie. La petite était ravie de la manière dont son père lui racontait ces histoires, il était tellement impliqué dedans qu'elle se laissait emporté par la magie des mots.

Elle dut faire un bruit sans s'en rendre compte car Sangohan se retourna vers elle. Il lui fit signe d'aller dans la chambre et qu'il l'a rejoindrait une fois que la petite serait endormie.  
Videl s'exécuta donc et se mit au lit. Elle avait retiré ses vêtements et elle se trouvait maintenant uniquement vêtue de ses sous vêtements.

Quelques instants plus tard, son mari la rejoint et détailla son corps à travers les légers bouts de tissus. Videl sentit dans son regard qu'il se délectait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

- Tu es vraiment superbe …

Flattée par le compliment, elle l'embrassa. Sangohan lui rendit son baisé avec fougue. Ils continuèrent longuement et, rapidement, Videl entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise bouton par bouton tout en le regardant sensuellement.  
Plus elle descendait, plus elle sentait le regard de Sangohan changer pour se laisser embrumer par le désir.  
Elle passa le vêtement par-dessus ses épaules pour le lui retirer complètement et elle contempla son corps musclé. Il était parfait. Elle se blottit contre lui en se plaçant sur son bassin. Elle sentait déjà son désir à travers son pantalon et cela l'excita d'autant plus.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et inspira longuement son odeur. Qu'il sentait bon.  
Apparemment, le jeune homme fut très inspiré par ce geste car il bascula Videl de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il commença à lui embrasser la base du cou pour redescendre vers son soutien gorge, son ventre et pour finir, sa culotte.  
Arrivé à ce point le jeune Saiyan écarta le bout de tissu et introduisit un doigt.  
Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il aille si vite, Videl se cambra et émit un gémissement de plaisir.  
Sangohan ajoutait à cela des caresses sur les seins de sa femme et bientôt Videl sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à succomber à cette douce torture. C'est pile à ce moment qu'il se décida à arrêter.  
Il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Videl était étonné, d'habitude il attendait de lui avoir donné du plaisir jusqu'au bout. Là il s'était arrêté avant qu'elle ne puisse se libérer.  
Il voulait jouer au sadique, Videl n'allait pas le laisser faire.  
Elle le repoussa sur le côté et se replaça à cheval sur ses hanches. Son désir était proéminent et Videl appuya doucement son entre jambe contre le sien. Elle l'entendit bientôt gémir son nom et s'arrêta.  
Elle descendit pour lui retirer son pantalon et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle entreprit de faire la même chose pour son boxer mais il se releva et la prit dans ses bras.  
Étonnée, elle le laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre le mur. Il se frottait à elle avec désir et passion. Videl en était toute retournée, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée et touchée de cette manière.  
Cela l'inspira et elle descendit son boxer de manière à libérer son sexe emprisonné par les vêtements depuis trop longtemps. Sangohan fit la même chose avec sa culotte et la pénétra immédiatement. Videl avait encore sa culotte sur les genoux quand il était entré en elle.  
Le plaisir s'empara d'elle immédiatement et elle ne put qu'accompagner les mouvements de hanches francs et déterminés que lui imposait son mari.

Le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête et elle menaçait de perdre l'équilibre. Sangohan le sentit et la porta. Néanmoins, imperturbable, il continuait de lui faire l'amour sans s'arrêter.  
Elle se demandait comment il pouvait faire ça sans se fatiguer, elle déjà presque à bout de souffle.

Il lui imposait un rythme impressionnant et bientôt, Videl se laissa envahir par le plaisir. Ceci eu pour effet de faire craquer Sangohan également et il se libéra en elle.

Le jeune la rallongea sur le lui et vint se blottir contre elle.

- Je t'aime …

Videl l'embrassa langoureusement et lui répondit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé tant de plaisir, elle le remerciait pour cela.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, il avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air très préoccupé.

_Ça y'est ça recommence …_  
Videl en était persuadée, il recommençait à se poser des questions. C'était peut être pour ça, qu'il avait mit tant de fougue dans leurs ébats. Il voulait peut être se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir …

Videl culpabilisa à cette pensée. Son mari devait se sentir obligé de prouver qu'il la méritait. Elle se détestait …  
Très triste par la situation elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sangohan et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime mon chéri, tu es le meilleur …

Cette phrase sembla le rassurer car il baissa son regard vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bientôt le couple s'endormit, les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils profitaient de leur dernière nuit ensemble avant ce fameux weekend à la pèche …


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà dans une période d'inspiration aiguë, voici le 8ème chapitre :)  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Enfin le grand jour était arrivé ! Trunks trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin aller voir Videl. Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle cette nuit tellement il était excité.  
Il se sentait un peu comme un enfant le matin du 25 décembre, qui aurait attendu toute la nuit pour enfin avoir ses cadeaux.

Il était à peine 11h du matin et Trunks se trouvait déjà devant la maison de Videl. Il se cachait derrière un arbre pour l'instant car il avait aperçu la petite Pan à travers la vitre. Les garçons ne devaient pas encore être partis.  
Il attendait avec impatience d'autant plus qu'il s'était habillé de manière très élégante pour l'occasion. Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise bleu marine qui faisait judicieusement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

De temps en temps, Trunks tentait un coup d'œil vers la maison dans laquelle il y avait visiblement toujours de l'agitation.

_Bon ils vont se décider à partir un jour ceux la ... _

Il voulait tellement avoir Videl pour lui tout seul qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Déjà l'attente de cette semaine avait été un calvaire pour lui. Il lui avait envoyé des messages chaque fois qu'il le pouvait afin qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Trunks savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de l'attention que son idiot de mari n'était pas foutu de lui apporter. Il savait donc que s'il voulait avoir toutes ses chances de garder Videl, il devait attaquer sur un terrain que son « rival » ne maitrisait pas totalement.  
En parlant de lui, Trunks venait de l'apercevoir à travers la fenêtre du salon et son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Sangohan parlait joyeusement avec sa fille et tenait Videl dans ses bras. Trunks en avait assez d'assister à ce spectacle.  
Depuis quand il la prenait dans ses bras ? D'habitude il n'en avait rien à faire de sa femme et maintenant il voulait changer les choses ?  
_Trop tard mon pauvre Sangohan, fallait réagir avant, elle est à moi maintenant !_

Tandis qu'il observait envieusement la petite famille, Sangoten avait repéré que quelque chose bougeait derrière les buissons longeant la façade de chez son frère. Il s'approcha donc avec curiosité car c'était rare qu'il y ait du mouvement de part chez eux.

- Oh Trunks qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!

Trunks se retourna vivement pour faire face à son meilleur ami.  
_Et merde …_  
Ce n'était pas prévu au programme qu'il se fasse découvrir comme ça. Trunks se mit à paniquer, il fallait qu'il trouve une raison valable de se cacher comme ça sinon Sangoten commencerait à se poser des questions.  
Le jeune demi-Saiyan commença à se tortiller les mains entre elles, très mal à l'aise.

- Je … Je voulais passer te voir comme ça faisait un moment !

Trunks souffla, il était satisfait de son excuse. Il espérait que Sangoten n'irait pas chercher plus loin néanmoins …

- Ah tu me cherchais ? Mais pourquoi tu te caches derrière les buissons dans ce cas ?

_Loupé …_

- Bah … Je voyais personne dehors alors j'essayais de voir du coté de chez Sangohan s'il restait quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je venais de le voir quand t'es arrivé !

Trunks était en apnée tandis qu'il déblatérait tous ces mensonges à son ami. Il commençait même à en avoir des sueurs froides, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu !

- Ah ok ! Ouais on est tous à l'intérieur pour préparer nos bagages parce qu'on prépare un weekend à la pèche en famille ! Ça te dit de venir ?

_Et merde, ça non plus c'était pas prévu … _

- Ah c'est gentil mon pote, mais j'ai plein de boulot ce weekend, je voulais juste passer quelques heure avec toi mais tout un weekend ça va pas le faire désolé.

Trunks vit son ami perdre un peu de son enthousiaste mais il voyait qu'il avait accroché à son histoire et qu'il ne lui poserait plus de questions.  
Trunks était ami avec lui depuis tellement de temps qu'il arrivait à percevoir ses changements d'émotions avec une exactitude impressionnante.  
Bien sur, il s'en voulait de lui mentir de cette façon mais il attendait sa rencontre avec Videl depuis tellement de temps. Et même, elle serait très triste s'il l'abandonnait alors qu'ils avaient prévu de rester ensembles.

- Bon d'accord tant pis, viens quand même dire bonjour à tout le monde, ils vont être super contents de te voir !

Trunks acquiesça en se disant que ce serait amusant de voir la réaction de Videl. Il lui ferait la surprise et seuls eux deux sauraient vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire là. Cette idée excita un peu plus Trunks qui se hâta de suivre son ami pour rejoindre les deux petites maisons collées.

La petite famille était maintenant réunie autours de la table de jardin de Chichi et ils vérifiaient si toutes les affaires étaient bien réunies.  
Trunks les vit tous se retourner vers lui quand il arriva dans leur champ de vision. Tous sauf Chichi qui était toujours préoccupée par son inventaire et que le fait que Trunks soit là ou pas n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour elle.  
Pan s'était précipitée vers lui en revanche.

- Trunks ! Ça fait super longtemps comment tu vas ? Y'a Bra ?

Il sourit à la petite fille et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Non ma sœur n'est pas là mais tu pourras passer la voir, ça lui ferait super plaisir ! Je passais juste vous faire un petit coucou, Sangoten m'a dit que vous partiez à la pèche.

En disant cela, Trunks croisa le regard de Videl. Cette dernière était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et son regard laissait aisément transparaitre un malaise énorme. Cela mit Trunks très mal à l'aise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle face comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle le couvre, pas qu'elle agisse comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher.  
Trunks vit avec horreur que ce détail n'échappa pas à Sangohan, ni à Sangoku qui se mirent à regarder Videl avec étonnement.

- -Ça va pas Videl ?

Trunks se tourna vers Sangohan. C'était la première fois que le demi-Saiyan appelait Videl par son prénom depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Videl aussi sembla étonnée de l'appellation car elle se tourna vers son mari.

- Oui, oui désolée j'ai eu un coup de chaud, rien de grave …

_Mais qu'elle est conne …  
_Trunks ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle allait tout gâcher si elle continuait à agir comme elle le faisait. Ok Sangohan était peut être un peu long à la détente mais il n'était tout de même pas complètement stupide !

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, vivement qu'on arrive près de notre petit lac, j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de me baigner !

_Ah Sangoten je t'aime !  
_Heureusement qu'il était là pour détendre l'atmosphère celui là, l'ambiance commençait à devenir légèrement pesante.  
Sans compter que depuis que Trunks s'était joint à eux, Sangoku le regardait d'un air méfiant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le demi-Saiyan se mit à paniquer.  
Serait-il au courant de quelque chose ?  
Trunks chassa rapidment cette idée de son esprit néanmoins. Comment aurait-il pu découvrir leur secret ? Personne n'avait jamais été là quand ils s'étaient vu et, à part chez lui, il ne s'était rien passé de concret, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il se passait !  
Pourquoi alors Sangoku le regardait-il comme ça ? …

- Ah non hein, on va à la pèche tonton ! Si tu te baigne tu vas faire fuir les poissons !

Tout le monde se mit à rire après la remarque enfantine de Pan. Trunks imagina la scène un instant et se détendit immédiatement.

- Tu viens avec nous Trunks ?

Sangohan le regardait droit dans les yeux sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Trunks se crispa légèrement. Il essaya de se détendre face à ce regard qu'il ne reconnaissait pas chez son ami.  
Il tenta de se rassurer en pensant qu'il agissait comme ça parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été si froid avec lui l'autre jour, rien de plus.

- Nan désolé, une autre fois, là je ne peux pas j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Sangohan le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux mais Trunks ne se démontait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède face à lui.  
Ce n'était pas ce mec qui allait lui faire perdre la face quand même, pour qui il se prenait à lui parler comme ça. Il n'était même pas foutu de rendre sa femme heureuse et là, il se donnait un genre de père de famille viril ? A d'autres, merci !

Du coin de l'œil, Trunks vit que Sangoku observait la scène avec intérêt.  
_Qu'est ce qu'il a celui là, il veut ma photo ?_

Trunks commençait à se sentir de trop, l'ambiance devenait étrange. Il était temps de battre en retraite.  
«_ Battre en retraite ? C'est pour les lâches ça !_ » Trunks étouffa un ricanement en imaginant son père le regard de haut avec dédain et en pensant à ce qu'il lui aurait dit s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensés.

- Bon aller je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, j'y vais, bon weekend à tous !

Sur ce, il s'envola et se posa sur une montagne à quelques kilomètres de là. Il abaissa son Ki au maximum pour éviter que les trois saiyens ne le repèrent et attendit qu'ils partent.  
Il se hâta d'envoyer un message à Videl pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

« Je suis parti un peu plus loin, t'inquiète je reviens dès qu'ils partent, tiens moi au courant ma belle »

Il cru attendre une éternité avant d'enfin recevoir une réponse à son message.

« Pourquoi t'es venu si tôt t'es fou ou quoi ?  
Bon tu peux revenir ils sont partis mais méfie toi qu'ils ne te trouvent pas »

Bondissant de joie, Trunks se leva de son rocher et s'envola une nouvelle fois vers la maison de Videl. Effectivement, plus personne n'était présent.  
Enfin ils étaient tous partis, ça leur avait prit des heures à faire leurs bagages, pire que des nanas.

Trunks couru vers la maison de Videl et frappa à la porte. Elle lui ouvrit rapidement et à peine l'avait-il vu qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
Il sentit que Videl ne s'était pas attendu à cela et qu'elle s'était tendue mais il s'en fichait, il l'avait contre elle. Malheureusement pour lui, cette douce étreinte ne dura pas car elle le repoussa violemment.

- Mais t'es malade ? Il t'arrive quoi Trunks ? ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?!

Alors ça comme accueil, Trunks avait connu bien mieux, c'était certain …

- C'est Sangoten qui m'a surprit, moi j'attendais sagement qu'ils partent et il m'a trouvé, je …

- Je t'avais dis 14h pas avant ! Toi tu débarques trois heures avant, forcément que quelqu'un te trouve !

- Mais calme toi y'a rien eu de grave !

- Rien de grave ? T'as vu la tête de Sangohan ? Il se doute de quelque chose, faut tout arrêter maintenant Trunks.

Trunks fut sous le choc. Alors elle le plaquait comme ça comme une pauvre merde qu'on laisse sur un trottoir ? Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à chez elle, avait menti à son meilleur ami pour elle et c'est comme ça qu'elle le traitait ?

- Nan mais attend tu te fous de moi Videl ? T'as vu comment t'as réagis aussi, forcément qu'il allait se douter de quelque chose t'étais toute rouge ! Il n'est pas si con que ça non plus !

- Arrête de l'insulter ! Forcément que j'étais mal à l'aise, tu n'arrêtes pas de me clamer ton amour toute la journée, comment je pouvais savoir ce que t'allais inventer pour venir ici ?!

- Mais t'as bien vu, j'ai géré comme un chef ! C'est toi qui a failli tout gâcher alors remets pas toute la faute sur moi, on est deux dans l'histoire !

Trunks commençait à s'énerver. Elle se comportait comme une enfant. Elle recommençait à devenir agressive avec lui, comme quand il était venu la voir la dernière fois.  
Pourquoi elle lui proposait de venir si c'était pour l'envoyer sur les roses comme ça ?

Il vit la jeune soupirer et lui tourner le dos pour aller dans le salon et s'assoir sur le canapé . Sans réfléchir, Trunks la suivit et la rejoint sur le canapé. Elle semblait dépassée par les événements la pauvre. Trunks se calma et s'approcha d'elle et pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentait tendue mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne se détende complètement.

- Du calme ma belle, aller il est parti maintenant, on a tout le weekend pour nous …

Au lieu de la calmer, Trunks eu l'impression que cette phrase angoissa Videl encore d'avantage.

- Écoute moi Trunks … Je suis désolée que cette histoire ait prit de telles proportions dans ta tête mais … Ce n'était qu'un baiser rien de plus … je ne t'aime pas, pas comme tu le crois en tout cas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, t'es un gars génial et très séduisant mais voilà je suis mariée à Sangohan et je l'aime profondément …

Trunks sentit comme une pierre lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Alors c'était ça, elle le lâchait définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle mentait c'était sur …

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Il t'a menacé c'est ça ? t'inquiète pas je me suis entrainé je suis sur que je suis plus fort que lui maintenant !  
Me laisse pas Videl … tu viens de dire que je t'attirais pourquoi tu ne t'en contenterais pas pour l'instant ?

Trunks était prêt à passer par une phase de test si elle le voulait. Peut être qu'elle était trop angoissée par rapport à Sangohan pour réellement réfléchir à sa possible relation avec lui.

- Non Trunks on arrête tout. Oui tu m'attire mais je ne veux pas essayer. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, c'est ça que tu veux ? une femme qui t'aimera juste pour ton corps et pas pour toi ?  
Arrête Trunks tu te fais du mal tout seul …

Trunks sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne l'aimait définitivement pas. C'était terminé.  
C'était ça qu'elle avait à lui dire alors …  
Lui qui s'était fait des millions de films sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ce samedi.  
Dedans il se voyait bien avec elle, riant avec elle, faisant l'amour avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu c'était mettre les choses au clair avec lui et le quitter. Il se sentait perdu et blessé.

De dépit il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. C'en était trop pour lui, elle venait de lui briser le cœur, il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester ici dans cette maison où tout lui rappelait qu'elle était heureuse avec un autre. Sangohan lui souriait narquoisement sur toutes les photos de la pièce l'air de dire « _elle est à moi du con, tu l'auras pas_ »

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Videl le suive. Il se retourna vers elle et la vit de manière très floue. C'est à ce moment qu'il constata qu'il s'était laissé gagner par l'émotion et qu'il pleurait.  
Il s'essuya ses yeux, énervé de se montrer si vulnérable et la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait un air vraiment peiné sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait visiblement.

Trunks la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlacer contre lui. Il resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ses intentions.  
_Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle cherche ?_

- Excuse moi Trunks, j'aurais dû t'arrêter dès le début, je t'ai fais souffrir, je suis nulle …

Trunks sentit les larmes de la jeune femme lui couler sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui disait cela tout contre son oreille.  
La sentir si proche de lui, lui rappela involontairement le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés.  
Elle s'en voulait la pauvre, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

Bien qu'il soit triste, Trunks ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise pour lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte et la blottit contre lui.  
Sa tête était posée contre son cou et il respirait son odeur. C'était une odeur fruité et très agréable, il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures à inspirer ce doux parfum …

Il se déplaça pour la regarder dans les yeux et elle lui sourit. Ce sourire lui fit un effet indescriptible. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il pressa ses lèvres fort contre les siennes et la serra puissamment contre lui.  
Il l'embrassait avec passion et ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était tellement commandé par ses pulsions qu'il ne saurait dire si Videl lui rendait ses baisers ou non.  
Bientôt il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait poussée contre un mur. Il continuait toujours de l'embrasser, sentant son désir devenir de plus en plus oppressant.  
Avec joie, il sentit Videl se détendre sous ses caresses. Elle ne bougeait pas mais ne lui résistait pas non plus.  
Cela l'encouragea à continuer et bientôt, il passa une main sous son t shirt pour toucher sa peau. Elle était tellement douce …  
Trunks s'enivrait de son parfum, ne pensait à rien d'autre que le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.

- Je vous dérange peut être ?

Son sang se glaça. Trunks était sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Sangohan. Elle était inhabituellement froide et menaçante mais c'était bien sa voix …  
Videl aussi l'avait reconnu car elle repoussa violemment Trunks. Ce dernier se retrouva propulsé sur le canapé dans lequel il se retrouva assis involontairement.

Il vit Sangohan s'avancer vers lui d'un air meurtrier et Videl s'affaisser contre le mur, la tête dans ses mains.  
Trunks avait vraiment peur à ce moment là. Bien qu'il ait insulté et dénigré Sangohan durant toutes ces semaines, il n'y avait aucun doute que là, voyant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son « ami », il ressentait une peur indescriptible.

Il se mit à penser à Cell. Lui aussi s'était vanté d'être le plus fort, d'être invincible. Il avait même rit en voyant que ce serait Sangohan son adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas pu rire longtemps car le gamin avait largement prit l'avantage sur lui. Ce gamin avait été emporté par sa colère et l'avait terrassé.

A l'instant présent, Sangohan avait l'air fou de rage et Trunks se ratatinait sur son siège.

- Je viens de poser une question, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me réponde !


	9. Chapter 9

Excusez moi pour petit suspens sur chapitre précédent !  
Vite la suite

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sangohan était fou de rage. Rarement dans sa vie il avait ressentit une fureur pareille. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit cela, c'était contre Cell lors de son foutu tournoi.  
Aujourd'hui, sa rage était entièrement dédiée à Trunks. Ce petit enfoiré était en train de tripoter sa femme, Sangohan n'en revenait pas.  
Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin, il venait le voir dès qu'il le pouvait pour jouer avec et éviter qu'il ne s'ennuie, il avait passé des après midi à s'entrainer avec lui, il avait passé des journées entières avec lui et Sangoten pour les surveiller quand ils étaient gamins et maintenant il osait lui faire ça ?  
Sangohan était terriblement blessé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un ami pouvait être capable d'une chose pareille.  
Sans parler de Videl, ils avaient fait l'amour la veille, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était le « meilleur » et là elle faisait quoi ?!  
Sangohan avait envie de vomir, envie de tout balancer autours de lui, envie de tous les faire disparaitre.

- Je viens de poser une question, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on me réponde !

Sa colère prenait une dimension tout autre en voyant leur air consternés. Aucun ne daignait lui répondre ni même le regarder dans les yeux.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air si gênés quand il avaient été sur le point de coucher ensembles !  
Sangohan revoyait encore Trunks en train d'embrasser sa femme et de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour la tripoter et elle qui gémissait presque de plaisir.  
Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retirer ces pensés de son esprit tellement elles lui étaient douloureuses.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, Trunks s'était remit debout et le regardait. Comment osait-il le regarder droit dans les yeux ?  
Prit d'une fureur terrible, Sangohan lui adressa un coup de coude dans l'abdomen. Surpris par la puissance de l'attaque, Trunks se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.  
Sangohan ne le laissa pas se reprendre et lui envoya un deuxième coup qui envoya le fils de Végéta à l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur. Sangohan entendit vaguement Videl crier, chose qui l'énerva encore d'avantage si c'était possible.  
_Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? Tu vas avoir une vraie raison ! _

Ne se contrôlant plus du tout, Sangohan se précipita vers Trunks et l'assena de coup de pieds, le plus jeune se tordant de douleur à ses pieds.  
Sangohan s'en fichait. Il devait payer, il devait souffrir comme lui souffrait à cet instant. Il lui avait volé sa femme, il lui avait volé sa vie. Il ne se rendait pas compte. Sangohan n'en pouvait plus, il ressentait trop de peine.

- Arrête Sangohan ! Arrête je t'en pris !

Entendant la voix de Videl qui devait s'être déplacée pour se trouver derrière lui, Sangohan se retourna, la fusillant du regard.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas trop que je l'amoche sinon il sera moins beau la prochaine fois que vous vous voudrez vous envoyez en l'air c'est ça ?!

Le demi-Saiyan vit sa femme s'essuyer les yeux, déjà remplis de larmes.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec lui Sangohan crois moi. Je voulais lui dire que je ne ressentais rien pour lui justement …

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Et là vous faisiez quoi exactement ? T'étais vachement en train de le remettre à sa place !

Elle se foutait royalement de lui. Elle osait lui dire qu'elle était innocente après qu'il les ait clairement surpris en train de …  
Sangohan serra des dents en y repensant, sa colère doublant d'intensité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était transformé en super Saiyan et des éclairs d'énergie virevoltaient autours de lui.  
Il devait être impressionnant car Videl s'était reculée de plusieurs pas et Trunks n'osait plus bouger un seul muscle.

Sa colère était à son paroxysme. Depuis le début de la journée il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.  
Déjà à son réveil, Videl avait encore son téléphone près d'elle et celui-ci avait vibré deux fois pendant la nuit. Sangohan n'avait pas pu voir qui lui avait envoyé des messages mais il était maintenant certain que l'auteur était Trunks.  
Déjà l'épisode du téléphone l'avait refroidit mais pour rien arranger à ses soupçons, Videl s'était montrée très anxieuse toute la matinée et elle regardait sans cesse sa montre.  
Sangohan s'était même demandé si elle était pressée qu'ils ne partent et ça l'avait légèrement vexé.

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils avaient rejoint sa famille pour préparer leur weekend et là, qui débarque à l'improviste ? Trunks bien sur ! Mais attention, pas n'importe quel Trunks !  
Ce dernier était habillé comme s'il allait à une soirée avec la chemise, les chaussures de villes et le jean bien repassé.  
Qui voulait-il tromper en disant qu'il cherchait simplement à passer du temps avec Sangoten ?  
En plus de ça, Videl avait rougi comme une tomate en le voyant débarquer. Sangohan se rappelle avoir sentit son sang se glacer en voyant sa femme réagir de cette manière. En quelque sorte, elle avait confirmé tous ses soupçons. Il en avait été certain à ce moment là, Trunks n'était jamais passé pour voir Sangoten mais pour la voir elle.  
C'est pour cette raison que Sangohan s'était montré si froid envers lui. Il avait même tenté de l'inviter à la pèche pour l'éloigner de sa femme mais, évidemment, il avait refusé.  
Ce petit con avait même fait semblant de partir pour brouiller les pistes. Sangohan y avait cru au départ mais il avait quand même voulu avoir le cœur net.

Sangohan se rappelle qu'ils avaient mis une petite demi heure à arriver près de leur lac et déjà, Sangoten avait voulu plonger dans le lac, rapidement rejoint par Pan.  
Sangohan, quand à lui, avait préféré rester sur la rive pour se concentrer. Il avait employé alors une technique que lui avait enseignée Petit Cœur dans le passé. Cette technique servait à repérer le Ki de n'importe qui, même si celui-ci le cachait précautionneusement.  
Sangohan n'avait fait ça que par vérification. Il voulait être sur que Trunks était rentré chez lui, ou en centre ville, ou au cinéma … Bref n'importe où mais pas chez lui avec Videl.  
Il s'était concentré intensément, l'exercice étant devenu assez éprouvant compte tenu du nombre d'années passées sans le pratiquer, et il avait finalement réussi à retrouver le Ki de Trunks.  
Malheureusement pour lui, ce Ki était bel et bien localisé au Mont Paozu à ce moment la.

Sangohan se rappelle ne plus avoir réfléchit en découvrant cela, il avait laissé tout le monde en plan et s'était envolé sans donner d'explication à personne. Étrangement, il se rappelle qu'au moment où il s'était envolé, il avait lancé un regard en direction de son père. Celui-ci avait hoché la tête comme s'il comprenait la raison de son départ mais Sangohan n'avait pas prit le temps de s'interroger sur le geste plus longtemps, il était déjà en route pour le Mont Paozu.

- -Écoute moi Sangohan, si tu te calme je t'expliquerai tout calmement mais calme toi je t'en pris …

Revenu à l'instant présent, Sangohan fixa intensément sa femme qui venait de le supplier de revenir au calme. Elle commençait à le mettre hors de lui.

- Bah bien évidemment ma chère Videl, nous allons nous installer autours de la table de la cuisine pour discuter tranquillement de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, mais quelle bonne idée !

- Je sais que tu me crois pas Sangohan mais je te promet que je t'aime, avant que t'arrive je lui disais que je ne l'aimais pas, après c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et tout et j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir …

Sangohan s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que Trunks s'était relevé et s'avançait vers eux. Bizarrement il n'avait plus cet air mal à l'aise qu'il avait au début. Il semblait triste en réponse aux paroles de Videl. Sangohan décida de creuser la question.

- Ah oui mais ma pauvre Videl t'es en train de me dire que t'es une victime en faite c'est ça ? Il était en train de te violer Trunks ? Oh et hier soir aussi je t'ai violé c'est ça ou t'as fais semblant d'adorer ça ?

- LA FERME !

Trunks venait à l'instant de se transformé en super Saiyan. Il avait d'importantes égratignures sur le visage et sur le torse. Néanmoins ce qui frappa le plus Sangohan, ce fut qu'il y ait des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.  
Trunks dût se rendre compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par sa tristesse car il s'essuya le visage à l'aide de sa manche.

- Effectivement, Videl m'a dit tout ça … mais je pensais que t'aimais bien ce que je te faisais Videl … Pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêté tout de suite ? Et vous avez fait l'amour hier alors ? Je croyais qu'il te satisfaisait plus …  
Je suis con, je suis vraiment le pire des cons …  
J'ai plus rien à faire ici salut !

Sur ce, Sangohan n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Trunks s'était envolé par la fenêtre.  
L'idée de le suivre lui paraissait assez tentante mais il se rendit vite compte que Trunks paraissait être également une victime dans l'histoire. Il irait s'expliquer avec plus tard.

Videl quand elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Visiblement elle était dépassée par la situation. La colère de Sangohan était toujours présente mais elle était également tintée d'un autre sentiment … De l'incompréhension.  
Finalement, le fait que Videl lui explique tout ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

Néanmoins, toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé et, comme il l'avait dit précédemment, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter tranquillement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, de s'éloigner de tout ça pendant un moment.  
Il avait besoin de souffler, il comprendrait plus tard. Il analyserait tout plus tard.

- Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais visiblement c'est le bordel. Tu m'as trompée Videl, t'as beau pleurer et il à beau jouer aux cœur brisé ça change rien à l'histoire.  
Je m'en vais quelque temps, prend soin de Pan.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

- Tu t'en vas ? Où ça ? pour combien de temps ?  
Non Sangohan tu peux pas me lâcher comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi, je suis désolée, tellement désolée …

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ce que tu veux mais plus tard. J'ai besoin de souffler, je reviendrai et on mettra toute cette histoire au clair.  
Te fais pas d'idée je sais pas encore si je vais rester avec toi Videl mais là, j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires.  
Je reviendrai dans une semaine à bientôt.

Sangohan vit que Videl allait protester mais il ne se sentait plus le courage de parler avec elle. Il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il se détache de tout ça.  
Sans prendre la peine d'écouter sa réponse, il imita Trunks et s'envola par la fenêtre.  
Il entendit vaguement Videl crier son prénom mais il n'y fit pas attention. C'était déjà difficile pour lui de prendre cette décision et de s'y tenir … Il savait que s'il se retournait il ne partirait plus et prendrait une décision à la hâte.

Il continua à voler longtemps sans jamais regarder en arrière. Il avait besoin de se retrouver au calme avec la seule personne au monde qui ne lui poserait pas de question. Petit Cœur.  
Avec lui il serait bien. Il était toujours bien en sa présence et venait très souvent le voir quand il avait besoin de réconfort. Durant la période pendant laquelle son père était mort, Petit cœur avait été comme un oncle pour lui et très souvent il était allé le voir quand il sentait son sentiment de culpabilité envers la mort de son père devenir trop oppressant.

Tout en volant, il espérait vraiment que Videl ait des bonnes raisons à lui donner. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter …  
Il l'aimait tellement, c'était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer deux minutes sa vie sans elle.  
Il espérait qu'elle serait sincère et qu'elle lui explique tout. Et Trunks également. Il espérait qu'il aurait de bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ça.

Tandis qu'il commençait à apercevoir les collines caractéristique de l'endroit ou avait pour habitude de méditer Petit Cœur, le sentiment de colère qui l'avait habité pendant toute l'après midi commençait à laisser place à un sentiment de tristesse extrême.  
En voyant son ami Namek, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule journée …


	10. Chapter 10

Veuillez m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais période d'examens oblige ! Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les larmes coulaient par milliers le long de ses joues. Tandis qu'elle voyait son mari s'envoler loin d'elle, Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer son désespoir.  
Toutes ses idées se brouillaient dans sa tête.  
Toute cette histoire pour un simple baiser qui n'avait jamais rien signifié pour elle. Trunks avait tout gâché.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire désormais ? Sangohan l'avait laissée seule avec sa fille et elle n'était même pas sure qu'il reviendrait un jour à elle.

Videl s'en voulait terriblement. Elle aurait tellement voulu revenir en arrière. Revenir à cette foutue soirée chez Bulma pour éviter tous ces problèmes.  
Elle s'en voulait bien évidemment pour Sangohan car, même s'il était quelques fois distrait et un peu niais, il n'avait jamais mérité qu'elle ne le trahisse de cette manière.  
Sa culpabilité visait également une autre personne.  
Le pauvre Trunks était visiblement tombé amoureux d'elle et elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle avait même répondu à ses avances et elle savait que si son mari n'était pas arrivé, ils auraient certainement fait l'amour ensemble.  
A quoi est ce qu'elle avait pensé … Elle avait été sur le point de coucher avec Trunks. Cette constatation lui glaçait le sang, elle se sentait tellement indigne. Elle avait vu Trunks gamin à faire des conneries sans nom avec Sangoten et là elle s'était apprêtée à coucher avec … Rien que de l'imaginer, cela lui donnait la nausée.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Videl était toujours là, dans sa cuisine, à pleurer. Rester à l'endroit où était parti son mari lui faisait espérer qu'il reviendrait et qu'ils oublieraient toute cette histoire. Mais c'était des espoirs infondés elle le savait bien. C'était elle la fautive dans l'histoire, elle avait blessé tout le monde.  
Tout son monde s'écroulait et c'était uniquement de sa faute.  
Prise d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots elle se leva et frappa contre le mur. Évidemment le mur ne bougea pas mais elle, en revanche, ressenti une douleur lancinante dans ses doigts.

Elle avait envie de tout casser, de tout détruire pour pouvoir remédier à cette situation. Elle était dans l'impasse, ne savait plus que faire.  
En plus, être dans cette maison n'arrangeait rien. Elle était trop grande et trop vide …  
Tout lui rappelait son mari et lui faisait remonter sa culpabilité à la surface. Il était trop présent partout dans les murs de cette maison.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Même s'ils l'insulteraient tous, il fallait qu'elle se confie, elle n'en pouvait plus de ruminer seule chez elle. Surtout que la nuit était tombée maintenant et que Sangohan ne reviendrait pas, c'était sur.

Elle se décida à aller voir la seule personne qui était au courant de la situation. Sangoku. Même s'il serait très certainement énervé d'apprendre que Trunks était revenu, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il avait de l'influence sur Sangohan, il pourrait le convaincre de revenir.  
Sangohan l'admirait tellement…  
Bon après, il fallait convaincre Sangoku de faire revenir son fils … Ce ne serait pas chose facile mais Videl était si désespérée qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution à ce moment précis.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle s'envola à son tour par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'endroit où la petite famille était partie camper. Elle redoutait leur accueil … Son accueil. Videl était persuadée que Sangoku savait pourquoi son fils était revenu et il ne serait forcément pas très heureux de la voir … Mais d'un autre coté elle allait revoir sa fille et cela la consolait. Elle aurait un peu de Sangohan avec elle grâce à la petite.

Voler était toujours une épreuve un peu compliquée pour Videl. Elle arrivait à maitriser son énergie pour voler de quelques mètres, mais se déplacer sur une longue distance était toujours très fatiguant pour la jeune femme. Elle se déplaçait lentement et le vent qui venait de se lever ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Heureusement pour elle, le décor changeait autours d'elle. A la place des grandes étendues de plaines et de foret du mont Paozu, il y avait désormais de grands lacs à perte de vue ainsi que des prairies verdoyantes.  
Les paysages étaient vraiment magnifiques, elle comprenait pourquoi les garçons adoraient venir y passer des weekends … Néanmoins, l'humeur de la jeune femme ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier la vue à sa juste valeur, elle volait difficilement jusqu'à leur lac préféré.

Après ce qui lui paru être une éternité elle y arriva enfin. Au loin elle voyait que deux tentes avaient été montées et un feu de camps se trouvait au milieu. Elle décida de se poser un peu plus loin dans la clairière et de continuer à pied, trop exténuée par son voyage.  
En se rapprochant elle les vit tous les trois autours du feu en train de parler. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, pas certaine encore de la manière dont elle devait arriver. Elle se prit alors à écouter leur conversation.

- Dis grand père, il est où Papa ? Il va revenir ?

- Il a du rentrer chez vous précipitamment ma chérie mais ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir te voir.

Videl culpabilisa une fois de plus. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait gâché le weekend de son mari. Lui qui se faisait une telle joie de pécher avec sa famille, elle lui avait bouleversé tous ses plans. Déjà que son père était souvent absent et partait s'entrainer parfois durant des mois sans donner de nouvelles à personnes, pour une fois qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec …  
En plus de ça, Pan avait été heureuse de passer ce moment avec son père. Lui qui était tellement occupé la plupart du temps, elle n'allait même pas pouvoir profiter d'être avec.  
Videl se dégoutait elle-même de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était entièrement de sa faute si ce weekend si idyllique en apparence avait été gâché. C'est elle qui avait demandé à Trunks de venir la voir pour s'expliquer.  
Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, Sangohan serait encore avec eux à discuter joyeusement …

Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasant beaucoup trop, Videl ne pu rester cachée plus longtemps et sortit de derrière les arbres pour faire face à sa belle famille.

- Maman !

La petite Pan s'était levée d'un bond, les yeux brillants de plaisir, et s'était précipitée vers sa mère pour la serrer fort contre elle. Videl se sentit bien à ce moment, elle rendit son étreinte à la petite et l'embrasser chaleureusement sur le front.

- Videl ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sangoten s'était également levé et la regardait d'un air surpris. Évidemment il ne devait pas comprendre la raison du départ précipité de son frère et pourquoi c'était elle qui était là à sa place …

- Il … Il faut que je te parle Sangoku …

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentait clairement son regard fixé sur elle mais son corps refusait de lever les yeux vers le père de son mari.

- D'accord Videl, Sangoten occupe de toi de Pan, nous revenons vite.

Videl souffla de soulagement. Elle avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas où qu'il la renvoie chez elle sèchement. Il avait accepté de lui parler, c'était déjà ça de gagner.

Elle le vit se lever pour se diriger un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Elle lui emboita le pas après avoir confié sa fille à Sangoten et s'engouffra à son tour dans cet endroit si mal éclairé. Le vent continuait de souffler et les animaux nocturnes s'étaient réveillés. Cette ambiance laissait Videl plutôt mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit en pleine nuit.

- Alors Videl, que s'est-il passé ?

Sangoku s'était arrêté près d'un lac. Celui-ci était plus petit que celui dans lequel ils avaient péchés durant l'après midi mais il avait l'air tout aussi agréable. La lune s'y reflétait et le vent faisait naitre un léger courant qui rendait ce lac particulièrement plaisant à regarder.  
Le fait de regarder si intensément ce lac permettait également à Videl de remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'elle dise tout à Sangoku mais elle n'était pas sure de tout assumer maintenant qu'elle était les pieds face au mur. Néanmoins elle n'avait plus le chois désormais si elle voulait arranger la situation.

- Je … je vais commencer du début et je te demanderai de ne pas m'arrêter.  
Voila pendant la fête de Bulma, Sangohan était encore en train de bosser … J'en ai eu tellement marre, il fait ça sans arrêt. Je suis allée m'isoler dans la Capsule mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Trunks m'a rejoint. Ce jour là il avait été tellement gentil et compréhensif … On s'est embrassé mais c'était plus par pulsion que par réelle envie je sais pas si tu vois …  
Bref le fait étant que Trunks a prit ça très au sérieux et que depuis il m'envoie des sms tout le temps. J'étais paniquée que Sangohan le découvre j'étais sure qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté l'idée que je puisse embrasser d'autres hommes …  
Quand j'ai su que vous alliez ici pour votre weekend, je me suis dis que ce serait la bonne occasion pour régler cette histoire en invitant Trunks à la maison pour tout lui dire.  
Mais … Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu …

Jusque là, Sangoku respectait ce qu'elle avait dit et ne l'avait effectivement jamais coupé. Néanmoins, à ce moment du récit, Videl avait du mal à continuer. Elle savait que pour le reste de l'histoire elle ne pouvait plus accuser ni la maladresse de Sangohan, ni l'attitude de Trunks. Elle était la seule responsable du reste des événements et elle avait très peur de la réaction de son beau père.

- Quand je lui ai parlé à Trunks, il avait l'air si triste... J'ai voulu le consoler en le prenant dans mes bras mais il a commencé à m'embrasser et... J'ai plus réfléchis je me suis laissée entrainée aussi …  
Et Sangohan est arrivé à ce moment la …

Videl avait cessé de respirer. Elle était si tendue, elle appréhendait tellement la réaction de Sangoku …

- Je vois Videl … Je t'avais dis de régler cette histoire, tu as essayé mais visiblement ça a été pire que de ne rien faire …  
J'ai juste une question à te poser, tu aimes Sangohan ?

Videl était soulagée qu'il ne lui crie pas dessus. Aucune déception n'était même perceptible dans sa voix. Cela l'encouragea à continuer.

- Bien sur que je l'aime il est toute ma vie … J'ai fais une connerie j'en suis consciente mais il était tellement énervé quand il nous a vu …il a décidé de partir voir Petit Cœur pendant une semaine pour réfléchir à la situation … S'il te plait Sangoku, fais le revenir …

Videl sentait que ses larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Elle espérait tellement que Sangoku lui vienne en aide et lui ramène son mari.

- Non Videl je ne ferai pas ça. Sangohan est adulte maintenant, s'il a décidé de partir pour réfléchir c'est qu'il en avait besoin crois moi. Et il t'aime drôlement pour faire ça sinon il aurait sacrément amoché Trunks et serait parti définitivement avec la petite.  
Il t'aime et il tient à votre mariage mais je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu lui fasses ça. Je ne te jugerai pas maintenant, je vois que tu es sincère concernant tes sentiments envers mon fils mais je ne le laisserais pas souffrir.  
Il a besoin de temps, accorde lui au moins ça.

Videl comprenait les paroles de Sangoku mais cela ne l'aida pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Il n'allait pas l'aider, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule pour sauver son mariage.  
Tout ça lui paraissait beaucoup trop compliqué, elle n'en pouvait plus …

- Je vois... désolée Sangoku mais je vais reprendre Pan pour ce weekend.

Déjà que son mari n'était plus là, elle ne se voyait pas passer le weekend seule chez elle à ruminer ses pensées, elle avait besoin de la présence de sa fille, même si cela était très égoïste elle en étant consciente.

- Elle va être déçue mais je comprend Videl, reprends la … On se verra bientôt, rentre bien.

- Merci

Videl retourna vers le feu de camps où ils avaient laissés Sangoten et Pan. Le feu crépitait maintenant seul car aucun des deux n'étaient devant. Pan sortit soudain de sa tente et couru vers eux.

- Sangoten n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non il est parti se coucher !

Videl regarda sa fille droit les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'elle rentre avec elle.

- Écoute ma chérie, je suis désolée mais tu vas rentrer avec moi d'accord ? Je te promets que tu referas un weekend avec ton grand père comme ça mais Papa a du partir quelques jours et je suis seule à la maison, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma pépettes.

Videl vit que sa fille était déçue mais c'était une fillette très gentille et compréhensive pour son âge.

- D'accord maman je vais pas te laisser seule alors ! Bon bah au revoir grand père, fais un bisou à Sangoten !

- Bisous ma chérie, rentrez bien !

Videl adressa un signe de tète à son beau père et la mère et la fille prirent le chemin du retour sans un regard en arrière.

Enfin de retour à la maison après un autre voyage plus qu'éprouvant, Videl se hâta de coucher la petite qui était exténuée par sa journée.  
Pan s'endormit en quelques instants et Videl soupira en la regardant dormir paisiblement. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père …  
Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle se décida à aller elle-même se coucher. Son téléphone trainait sur la table de nuit. Elle le prit mais évidemment, elle n'avait reçu aucun message. Trunks devait être blessé il lui parlerait plus désormais …  
Videl s'allongea dans son lit dans lequel l'odeur de Sangohan était encore présente partout et s'endormit rapidement, exténuée par toutes ses émotions du jour … Ses ennuies n'étaient pas près d'être terminés.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Sangoten n'était pas dans sa tente. Très intrigué par l'arrivée de sa belle sœur, il s'était rapproché de l'endroit ou ils discutaient pour entendre d'avantage. Il avait gardé Pan dans son champ de vision pour éviter de la perdre mais il ne perdait pas une miette du discours de Videl.  
Une rage sans nom s'était emparée de lui quand il avait apprit ce qu'avait oser faire Trunks. Il avait osé embrasser sa belle sœur, et ils avaient presque couchés ensembles ?  
Trunks était un grand malade …  
Sangoten ne pu canaliser ses émotions plus longtemps, il retourna vers Pan et l'intima de retourner dans sa tente pour dormir, il alla quelques instants dans la sienne pour faire semblant de dormir et s'envola immédiatement après.  
Il se dirigeait vers la Capsule. Une bonne discussion s'imposait avec Trunks et Sangoten n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur …

Tandis que Videl était endormie et était plongée dans un rêve fabuleux dans lequel elle était en vacances à la montagne avec Sangohan et sa fille, Trunks était dans sa chambre et pleurait … Soudain il entendit sa porte exploser.  
Surpris, il releva la tête. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à se trouver en face de Sangoten, transformé en super Saiyan, l'air plus énervé que jamais.


	11. Chapter 11

Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard mais maintenant mes examens sont terminés !

Bonne lecture à tous, la fin approche !

* * *

- T'es qu'un enfoiré de merde, tu le sais ça ?!

Trunks releva la tête vers Sangoten qui venait à l'instant même de détruire la porte de sa chambre. Il l'avait connu plus amical c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Le plus jeune des fils de Sangoku était transformé en super Saiyen et avait une expression de haine ancrée sur son visage. De plus, la manière dont il venait de lui parler ne présageait rien de bon.

Néanmoins, Trunks ne broncha pas. Après le scandale qui s'était déroulé chez Videl quelques heures plus tôt, il devait être au courant de toute l'histoire et devait lui en vouloir à mort pour avoir trahi son frère. Trunks ne pouvait pas en lui en vouloir, lui-même serait fou de rage si on s'en prenait à sa sœur …  
Trunks se contenta de baisser la tête en attendant que son ami se calme. Chose qui n'arrive pas malheureusement car son attitude de soumission énerva encore plus Sangoten qui s'était rapproché considérablement de son lit et le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tu vas me dire que t'as honte ?!

Trunks ne leva pas la tête. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son ami. Rien ne serait plus dur que d'y voir sa déception …  
Néanmoins, Sangoten ne lui en laissa pas le choix. Il prit violemment sa tête et la souleva pour qu'elle soit en face en la sienne.  
Trunks du faire face à la colère de son ami. Cette colère masquait une déception intense.

Trunks ne put soutenir ce regard empli de tous ces sentiments plus longtemps et il força sa tête vers le bas pour la baisser. Ce geste amplifia la colère de Sangoten qui passa sa main sous la gorge de Trunks et le souleva dans les airs.  
Trunks senti son oxygène le quitter peu à peu tandis que son ami le soulevait froidement de son lit. Sans qu'il ne le voit venir Sangoten lui adressa un coup de poing magistral dans l'abdomen. Sous la violence du choc, Trunks se courba en deux.  
Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal sachant qu'il était toujours privé de son air et que la douleur était intense au niveau de son ventre. En plus de cela, Sangoten ne s'arrêtait pas de le frapper. Il enchainait les coups de poing dans l'abdomen de son ami avec fureur.  
Trunks ne savait plus où il était, sa tête commençait à lui tourner, tout était flou autours de lui. Même Sangoten disparaissait de son champ de vision malgré le fait qu'il soit juste en face de lui. Il sentait ses forces diminuer tandis que Sangoten continuait de lui assener ses coups de poings plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Trunks commençait à perdre connaissance quand Sangoten décida enfin de s'arrêter. Il lâcha le cou de son ami qui tomba au sol tel une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

- Je … Je suis … Désolé Sangoten …

- Ah bah tu parles finalement, c'est bien … Et tu viens de dire quoi au juste ? T'es désolé ? Désolé pour Sangohan ou désolé de t'être fait choppé à coucher avec sa femme ?!

Trunks prit cette réflexion en pleine tête. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question en réalité.  
Après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Videl il avait été tellement triste de voir qu'elle s'en fichait de lui qu'il était parti sans demander son reste. Au début il avait craint que Sangohan ne le suive pour lui donner une correction digne de ce nom mais rien ne vint.  
Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela le dégouta encore plus. C'était tellement minable de ne pas le frapper, de le laisser s'en aller comme ça après avoir avoué qu'il était amoureux de sa femme … C'était tellement Sangohan en réalité …  
Toujours à essayer d'aider tout le monde, à essayer de comprendre tout le monde. Encore une fois Sangohan, avait du percevoir son trouble et avait du voir qu'il était tombé amoureux de Videl. Dans sa grande bonté il avait du se dire qu'il était triste et qu'il ne devrait pas le frapper d'avantage.

Trunks était dégouté par cette attitude de la part de Sangohan d'autant plus que ça lui rappelait à quel point il était minable d'avoir fait ça.  
Il avait gâché son amitié avec cet homme si gentil pour une nana qui s'était foutu de lui depuis le début.

Trunks en voulait terriblement à Videl. Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Un coup elle l'embrasse, l'autre fois elle le vire comme un malpropre puis bizarrement deux heures plus tard elle l'invite à passer le weekend chez elle en tête à tête. Il arrive pour ce weekend et voila que madame lui annonce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu de lui, et qu'est ce qu'il se passe une demi heure après ? Elle accepte volontiers ses avances ?

Trunks ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Quand il était gamin il l'avait connue si déterminée, si droite, si convaincue de ses choix que c'était impensable qu'elle agisse de la sorte maintenant.

Voilà pourquoi Trunks était si perturbé par la question de son ami.  
Il avait vraiment eu envie de Videl tout à l'heure dans son salon. Il était plus que persuadé que si Sangohan n'était pas arrivé, ils auraient fait l'amour ensembles, ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il avait vu le geste de Sangohan de ne pas le poursuivre après son départ, il éprouvait une telle culpabilité que ça lui en écrasait la poitrine. Bien sur il aurait couché avec elle mais c'était certain qu'il s'en serait voulu. Un baiser c'était une chose mais faire l'amour avec une femme mariée en était totalement une autre. Surtout si cette femme était mariée à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Trunks se dégoutait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le dos de Sangohan était purement immoral et là il se reprenait toutes les conséquences de ses actes avec cette simple question formulée par Sangoten. Il était pathétique.

- Pour Sangohan … Je suis qu'un con …

Le demi-Saiyen essayait de parler le plus clairement possible malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait au niveau de l'abdomen. Il avait le souffle court et parvenait avec difficulté à aligner une phrase correctement mais il voulait que Sangoten comprenne.

- Ça oui mon gars t'es un con, t'es même un sacré enfoiré si tu veux mon avis … Je pige pas franchement ! T'es un beau gosse, au lycée toutes les nanas te matent sans arrêt ! Pourquoi tu vas chercher la femme de mon frère y'a un truc qui cloche chez toi ou quoi ?!

- Je... Je comprends pas non plus … On s'est embrassé une fois et depuis... Je suis comme hypnotisé …

- Bah oui tu m'étonnes une femme mariée, c'est excitant ...

- Oui … Fin non je sais pas j'arrive même pas à analyser ce qui m'est passé par la tête … Faut que j'aille voir Sangohan pour m'excuser … Mais faut qu'il se méfie d'elle …

- Je sais, elle est passée voir mon père pour qu'il essaie de raisonner Sangohan et elle remettait toujours la faute sur quelqu'un. Elle t'a embrassé parce que Sangohan faisait pas assez attention à elle, elle est à bout parce que tu l'as harcèle 'fin bref elle est bizarre quand même...

Le simple fait que Sangoten lui dise qu'il trouvait Videl bizarre réconforta grandement Trunks. Il sentait son cœur un peu plus léger malgré la douleur toujours omniprésente dans son abdomen.

- Elle m'a rendu fou je savais plus comment réfléchir … Je suis … Je suis... Déso …

Malheureusement, Trunks n'eut pas le temps de présenter ses excuses en bonne et due forme car il ne pu s'empêcher de cracher du sang. Tout ses forces semblaient le quitter à cet instant et il entendit vaguement un cri de la part de Sangoten ainsi que ses pas précipités vers la sortie de sa chambre.  
Peut être qu'il était rentré chez lui et l'avait laissé la … Après tout il l'avait mérité…

Trunks se réveilla dans un endroit mou et confortable, entouré de draps chauds et fraichement repassés. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux même s'il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir dans ce lit providentiel.  
Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil et se retrouva face à Sangoten qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

_Il est pas parti alors …_

Trunks sourit à son ami et regarda autours de lui. Il se trouvait dans salle que sa mère considérait comme l'infirmerie privatisée de Végéta lorsqu'il revenait d'un entrainement un peu trop intensif. En parlant de sa mère, elle se trouvait de l'autre coté du lit et le regardait avec bienveillance.

Le demi-Saiyen se demanda alors si sa mère était au courant … Il craignait sa réaction. Après tout, elle connaissait Sangohan depuis qu'il était enfant, elle le considérait presque comme son neveu.

- Je vais y'aller Trunks, annonça Sangoten, Désolé de t'avoir amoché comme ça je voulais pas... Je ne me suis pas contrôlé …

- Y'a pas de mal je comprends … Désolé pour tout Sangoten … J'irai régler toute cette histoire, je passerais chez eux demain et …

- Non tu passeras pas chez eux, si je te vois seul avec Videl je fais péter le village compris ?!

- Mais nan mais je voulais voir Sangohan c'est tout …

- Il est parti de chez lui Trunks, il est avec Petit cœur...

Cette information retourna Trunks un peu plus. Sangohan avait décidé de s'éloigner de sa femme alors …  
Trunks comprenait mais il culpabilisait d'autant plus. Il avait réellement brisé cette famille.

- Je... Je vois... J'irai le voir la bas alors merci.

- Ouais … Fais attention à toi je suis pas le seul à perdre le contrôle quand je m'énerve même si moi je suis un nourrisson à coté de lui …

- Je sais bien …

Sur ces belles paroles réconfortantes, Sangoten sorti de la pièce.  
Trunks se retrouva seul avec sa mère. Il prit conscience qu'elle était présente durant toute leur conversation.

Si elle n'était pas au courant de l'histoire à la base, elle devait maintenant bien se douter de ce qu'il se passait.  
Néanmoins, elle le regardait toujours avec cet air de bienveillance qu'elle lui réservait quand il était malade ou qu'il se sentait triste.  
Bulma se pencha vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Ce contact fit énormément de bien à Trunks qui se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son épaule.  
Il avait bien besoin du soutien de sa mère pour appréhender toute cette histoire …


	12. Chapter 12

Depuis qu'il était avec Petit Cœur, Sangohan se sentait largement mieux. Le Namek ne lui posait jamais de question. Quand il voulait se battre, ils se battaient, quand il voulait manger, ils allaient chercher de quoi se faire un bon repas. Pas de prise de tête, pas de problème.  
Néanmoins, il en fallait plus détendre Sangohan. Cela faisait juste deux jours qu'il était ici et le souvenir de sa femme dans les bras de Trunks continuait de le hanter constamment.  
Il la revoyait se laisser aller à ses caresses si suggestives sans rien tenter pour l'éloigner … Elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait voulu l'éloigner, Sangohan n'était pas sur qu'ils se seraient arrêter d'eux même s'il n'était pas arrivé …  
Le demi-Saiyen en avait la nausée. C'est souvent ces images lui revenant furtivement à l'esprit qui le déconcentraient et le forçaient à s'arrêter de s'entrainer.

Cette fois ci ne fit pas exception. Il s'entrainait avec Petit cœur depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte, tous deux voulaient montrer à l'autre qu'il le surpassait.  
Sangohan avait arrêté de s'entrainer depuis des années. C'était donc très difficile pour lui de réussir à canaliser son énergie, à parer les coups de son adversaire, à esquiver les attaques comme il le faisait si aisément dans son enfance.  
Le combat devenait si difficile que depuis une bonne demi-heure il passait son temps à se faire envoyer contre des rochers de plus en plus violemment. Le fait qu'il ait perdu en puissance semblait agacer Petit Cœur qui prenait un plaisir sadique à malmener son ancien élève.  
Après que sa tête ait une fois encore heurté un bloc de pierre, son esprit parti à la dérive et il revit furtivement Trunks passer sa main sous le t-shirt de sa femme et caresser sa peau …  
Cette vision l'acheva définitivement et il s'écroula de tout son long contre le rocher.  
L'esprit toujours tourmenté par ses souvenirs il ne senti pratiquement pas son corps atterrir violemment contre le sol rocailleux.

Il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces images de sa tête. Il se sentait si mal … Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir laissé Trunks partir. Cet enfoiré l'avait tourné en bourrique depuis le début. Lui qui lui faisait confiance …  
Tous ses sentiments se confrontaient dans sa tête mais son corps restait définitivement immobile.  
Encore une fois il revit les cheveux mauves de Trunks dans son esprit mêlés à ceux noirs de jais de sa femme. Cependant cette fois ci, Sangohan ne put en supporter d'avantage, il ne voulu pas en voir plus.  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se trouva face au visage inquiet de Petit Cœur. Sangohan réalisa alors que ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il était au sol à pleurer comme un enfant …

Sangohan rougit face à son ancien mentor, il savait que le Namek n'aimait pas quand il pleurait et quand il montrait ses faiblesses de la sorte. Néanmoins, Petit cœur ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.  
Sangohan n'était pas certain qu'en effet, Petit cœur comprenne ce qu'il traversait mais il apprécia le geste. Petit Cœur était vraiment un ami en or.

- Je suis désolé Petit Cœur j'y arrive pas … On peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?

- Entendu petit.

Avec l'aide du Namek, Sangohan se remit debout sur ses pieds et tenta d'avancer tant bien que mal vers l'abri qu'ils s'étaient confectionnés à l'intérieur d'une grotte.  
Il prit quelques pommes qu'ils avaient ramassé la veille et croqua à pleines dents dedans. Cela lui fit du bien de sentir le jus du fruit couler le long de sa gorge. Il mangea ainsi tous les fruits silencieusement.  
Encore une fois, la présence de Petit Cœur était des plus agréables, il ne se sentait pas obligé de faire la conversation juste pour parler quand il n'y avait rien à dire.  
Néanmoins, cette fois là, Sangohan ressenti le besoin de parler. Les images dans sa tête ne cessaient de tourner en boucle, il ressentait un besoin irrépressible d'évacuer toutes ses rancœurs et ses ressentiments.

- Trunks … Il a failli coucher avec Videl.

Il ne savait pas comment abordé la conversation. Passer par des détours ne servait à rien avec son ami Namek, il préférait quand les choses étaient claires et précises. Voila pourquoi Sangohan aborda le sujet sans préambule.

- Hum … Je vois.

- Si je les avais pas arrêté ils l'auraient fait … Je suis dégouté... Et je suis tellement con, j'ai rien vu !

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai puisque depuis quelques jours Sangohan avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa femme. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus qu'il aurait du agir immédiatement. Toutes les preuves étaient là, son attitude, les sms de Trunks …

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de te méfier, non ?

Cette remarque électrisa Sangohan. Toutes ses pensées se figèrent en se rappelant des paroles de Petit cœur lors de la soirée de Bulma. C'était justement lors de cette soirée qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Alors peut être que …

- Tu le savais Petit Cœur ?

- Oui.

Sangohan ne se contrôla pas, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa son ainé par le col pour le plaquer contre la paroi de la grotte.

- Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi ?!

Sans réellement sans rendre compte Sangohan resserrait sa main autours du cou de son ami. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, la colère le dominant presque entièrement.

- De la même manière que quand tu étais petit et seul dans la foret pendant les six mois je ne t'ai pas aider pour survivre, je t'ai laissé te débrouiller seul.

Cette réflexion laissa Sangohan perplexe. Pendant ce moment, Petit Cœur en profita pour se libéré de l'emprise de son élève et il planta ses yeux dans les siens comme pour lui faire comprendre les raisons de son geste sans avoir à le formuler.

- C'est différent là Petit Cœur … C'est ma femme …

- Ça t'apprendra la prochaine fois à ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il est vrai que Videl lui avait dit qu'elle avait embrassé Trunks car il ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle la première fois.  
Il serait mentir de dire qu'il avait été un mari exemplaire ces derniers temps. Il réalisa qu'il avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins et qu'il passait son temps à travailler.  
Il avait agit comme un idiot et c'est lui qui avait conduit Videl dans les bras d'un autre …

En prenant tous ces détails en compte, Sangohan comprit l'attitude de Petit Cœur. Comme il l'avait dit c'était exactement comme quand il l'avait entrainé. Jamais il ne lui avait donné les choses directement. Il avait voulu qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul pour qu'il devienne autonome.  
Là c'était pareil, il avait voulu qu'il réalise seul ses erreurs pour éviter que la situation ne se reproduise …  
Mais encore une fois il avait été trop stupide pour ça, il n'avait rien compris à sa mise en garde et avait agit comme un parfait crétin avec sa femme.  
Sangohan réalisa à cet instant que si ça n'avait pas été Trunks la, ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être n'importe quel autre homme … Le vrai problème n'était pas Trunks, ni Videl, c'était lui …

- Je suis tellement con !

Sangohan s'en voulait. Prendre conscience du fait que c'était lui qui avait initié toute cette histoire le mettait hors de lui.  
De rage, il frappa contre la paroi de la grotte. Cette dernière se fissura sur toute sa longueur.  
Derrière lui, Petit cœur gardait le silence comme à son habitude.

- Excuse moi Petit Cœur je n'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi.

- J'ai vu pire va, t'en fais pas Petit.

Sangohan sourit à son mentor. Il ne lui en voulait pas, cela le soulagea grandement. Il avait tellement besoin de lui et son soutien.

Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi pour régler tout ça …

- Ça peut être une idée en effet.

Stressé de devoir rentrer mais envieux de mettre un terme à tout ça, Sangohan décida qu'il partirait le soir même. Il ne servait à rien de passer une nuit de plus ici à ressasser ses idées et au final tellement réfléchir qu'il finirait par ne jamais y retourner.

Sangohan adressa ses adieux à son ami Namek et parti se laver dans un lac sur le chemin. Cela lui fit du bien de sentir son corps entrer en contact avec de l'eau.  
Enfin un contact doux et agréable. Après tous les coups qu'il avait reçu ces deux derniers jours, cela était plus qu'appréciable.  
Bientôt le soleil laissa place à la lune dans le ciel et la nuit tombait lentement sur l'horizon. Sangohan sut que le moment était venu de rentrer définitivement chez lui.

Il se mit en route en essayant de ne penser à rien. Il ne devait pas penser sinon il ferait demi-tour.  
_Un peu de courage voyons !_

Évidemment, le chemin du retour passa en une fraction de seconde et il se retrouva devant la porte de sa maison beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il regarda furtivement la façade de la maison et vit que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Videl ne dormait pas.  
Les explications seraient donc pour ce soir …

Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. La maison était identique à celle qu'il avait laissé deux jours plus tôt à l'exception près que les pièces étaient vides de toute présence.  
Sangohan quitta ses chaussures et alla vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa femme. En passant dans le couloir, il vit la porte de la chambre de sa fille ouverte.  
Il jeta un œil à travers et vit la petite profondément blottie dans ses couvertures. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si belle.

Bien trop rapidement, il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il percevait le faisceau de lumière sous la porte ainsi que de la vapeur d'eau qui en ressortait indiquant que Videl était sans doute en train de prendre un bain.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains il ouvrit la porte qu'elle n'avait pas fermé à clé. Sans doute pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement dans le cas ou Pan aurait un souci.

Il se trouva face à sa femme qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comme il l'avait prédit elle était allongée dans son bain. Sangohan ne put s'empêcher de contempler le bout de son sein qui n'était pas caché par la mousse et qui dépassait de l'eau. Elle était si magnifique … Sangohan sentait son désir monter pour elle mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il devait régler cette histoire. Après, tout redeviendrait normal entre eux.

- Tu es rentré.

Le demi-Saiyen se reconcentra sur sa femme. Elle avait les joues rouges, l'air visiblement très mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait pas savoir quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il revienne si vite.

- Oui j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses …

Afin de mieux l'écouter, Videl s'était redressée. Sangohan pouvait maintenant voir ses deux seins. Cela l'excita encore plus …  
_Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon vieux ? Deux jours d'abstinences et tu deviens un pervers endurci ?_

Sangohan tenta de calmer ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus irrationnelles pour se concentrer sur la situation. Il était là pour s'expliquer avec elle, pour régler l'histoire. Il laisserait parler son désir plus tard.

- Ah oui ? reprit Videl, Et donc … ?

- Et donc ?

- Tu me quittes ou pas ?

Sangohan releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air déterminée à savoir mais il pouvait voir une tristesse immense au fond de son regard. La voir aussi troublé rendit Sangohan encore plus pertubé qu'il ne l'était à la base.  
Il s'approcha du bain pour lui parler plus directement. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement car maintenant qu'il était si proche d'elle il pouvait sentir son odeur enivrante.

- Non je ne te quitterai pas …

en réaction à ses paroles, Sangohan vit que Videl s'était mise à pleurer. Totalement troublé par la réaction de sa femme, Sangohan se leva et la sorti du bain pour la serrer contre lui. Encore une fois il se maudit intérieurement de la maintenir si proche de lui alors qu'il avait désespérément envie d'elle.  
La savoir nue contre lui n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il se serrait contre elle et lui caressait le dos. Il pouvait sentir le contact de ses seins contre son t-shirt. Sangohan commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Videl du le sentir car elle le regarda en souriant.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Sangohan sourit de gène et hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- J'ai été un idiot avec toi …

Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il dise tout maintenant sinon il laisserait parler son corps et serait incapable de mener une conversation cohérente.

- Ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fais …

Le fait qu'elle rappelle indirectement son aventure avec un autre le calma instantanément. Il reprit totalement possession de son esprit et son désir se calma simultanément.

- C'est vrai Videl on a chacun nos tords … Mais dis moi ? Trunks tu l'as désiré ? Ou c'était pour compenser mon « absence » ? J'aimerai comprendre …

Sangohan sentit Videl s'éloigner de lui. Il la lâcha et elle attrapa une serviette pour la passer autours de son corps.

- Au départ c'était imprévu … J'étais triste que tu ne fasses pas attention à moi, j'avais l'impression de ne plus compter dans ta vie. Et Trunks était là ce soir là, il était gentil et compréhensif. Il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin venant de toi … On s'est embrassés sans que je n'aie vraiment le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passait.  
Je m'en suis beaucoup voulue après parce que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Malheureusement cette histoire a pris des proportions énormes et Trunks à prit tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux.

Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Sangohan d'entre Videl dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. C'était son attitude qui l'avait éloignée de lui mais elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.  
Néanmoins, tout serait bien trop facile si ce n'était que ça. Sangohan avait besoin de comprendre toute l'histoire maintenant qu'il était lancé.

- Je vois, ça j'avais cru le comprendre en voyant la réaction qu'a eu Trunks l'autre jour. Il avait l'air complètement dépité de voir que tu ne l'aimais pas, il a dû se faire des idées …  
Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas stoppé direct ? Pourquoi tu continuais à lui envoyer des sms ? Pourquoi tu l'as invité ici exprès en sachant que je serai loin ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissée allée à ses caresses Videl ?

Cette dernière question était celle qui importait le plus à Sangohan. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui avait pu la conduire à agir comme elle l'avait fait.  
Videl, quand elle, semblait réfléchir à la réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air sur elle-même de savoir quoi répondre.

- Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'était toujours un peu lié ... Tu sais pour les sms il était si gentil et attentionné … Il me mettait en valeur et je dois avouer que mon amour propre en a beaucoup profité.  
Après pour la suite j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. A la base je voulais le voir pour tout régler et pour mettre les choses à plat. J'aurai jamais dû l'inviter à la maison ça a totalement dégénéré… Il avait l'air si triste quand je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai simplement voulu le réconforter à la base et il a commencé à m'embrasser et …

- Et tu t'es laissée faire.

Sangohan était déçu. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle ait une explication comme pour les autres événements. Il aurait aimé que ça soit de sa faute encore une fois, ça aurait justifié son attitude mais là non. Elle avait failli coucher avec un autre et il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle à ça. Elle avait eu juste envie de le laisser continuer …

- Oui … Je suis tellement désolée Sangohan je ne te mérite pas …

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle semblait si vulnérable à ce moment …

- Je ne te mérite pas non plus tu sais …

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rester là à discuter ne servait plus à rien. Ils s'étaient tout dit. Tout était clair entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux une grosse part de responsabilité dans toute cette merde.  
Néanmoins Sangohan était fatigué de réfléchir.  
Après tout, si ca avait été dans le cas contraire il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit. Si Videl s'était montré si distante qu'il ne l'avait été il aurait très bien pu la tromper également. Il ne savait pas.  
Les sentiments étaient quelque chose de si compliqué que d'essayer de trouver une explication à tout était un casse tête que seul Freud pouvait apprécier de décortiquer.

- Et si on essayait de repartir à zéro ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie, oublier définitivement cette histoire. Il savait que pour ce faire il devrait faire des efforts. A commencer par arrêter de travailler autant et se consacrer d'avantage à sa famille.  
Il avait la chance d'avoir une femme qui l'aimait et une fille merveilleuse. Il avait bien failli tout perdre cette fois, il fallait absolument qu'il veille à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, Petit cœur avait largement raison.

- Tu veux dire tout oublié ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Sangohan percevait l'incompréhension de Videl. Elle devait s'être tourmenté l'esprit elle aussi. Elle s'était certainement attendue à ce qu'il ne revienne pas ou bien qu'il revienne uniquement pour lui annoncer leur séparation.

- Je … Si je t'en veux forcément un peu de t'être laissée aller à ses caresses mais je veux dire … C'est de notre faute à tous les deux et je pense que rester sur ça va nous gâcher la vie. Ça va tout briser, notre mariage, la vie de Pan et notre amitié avec Trunks …  
Je ne veux pas de ça, j'ai été plus que stupide avec toi et tu as fais des erreurs. On a chacun notre lot de culpabilité à avoir à mon avis …

Sangohan vit avec bonheur Videl sourire. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un retournement de situation tel que celui-ci. Sangohan aussi s'étonnait de ce qu'il disait. La sagesse de Petit Cœur devait l'avoir atteint également.

- Je t'aime tellement Sangohan si tu savais …

- Et moi dont Videl …

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme attira sa femme près de lui et lui adressa un baiser empli de toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers elle.  
Une partie de lui-même savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour avoir à nouveau pleinement confiance en elle mais il ne voulait pas être défaitiste. Ce soir, il avait envie d'espérer. Il avait envie d'oublier Trunks et de se consacrer à sa famille, chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Sangohan se détendit et vida son esprit. Il put enfin laisser libre cour à son désir et il aima sa femme avec passion et tendresse.  
Leurs ébats se prolongèrent dans leur chambre jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois de suite, jamais vraiment rassasiés du corps de l'autre.

Ces deux là s'aimaient réellement. Ils leur faudrait du temps avant de se reconstruire et que leur relation ne redevienne ce qu'elle était autrefois mais leur amour était sincère et Sangohan espérait réellement cela suffirait à passer au dessus de cette épreuve.


	13. Chapter 13

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée néanmoins, Trunks dormait encore. Le fait qu'il soit resté éveillé la majorité de la nuit y était pour beaucoup. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Sangoten et à leur dispute. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était disputé ainsi avec son meilleur ami et cela l'affectait énormément.  
Il avait tellement envie que cette histoire avec Videl et Sangohan soit terminée afin qu'il puisse reparler à son meilleur ami comme avant …  
C'est pour cela qu'il s'était persuadé d'aller rendre visite à Sangohan pour lui présenter ses excuses. Néanmoins, cette confrontation le stressait tellement qu'il souhaitait la reporter le plus possible.

- Trunks ?

Sa mère venait de l'appeler du couloir. Évidemment elle devait se demandé pourquoi il n'était pas encore réveillé. Faire la grasse matinée n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du jeune demi-Saiyan.

- Oui maman ? Désolé d'avoir tardé j'arrive je me change !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Trunks sauta de son lit et attrapa un t-shirt et un jean propre dans son armoire.

- Dis quand tu seras habillé Trunks, Sangohan aimerait te parler, il est là.

Trunks se figea sur place. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que ce serait lui viendrait le voir. Il s'était fait des dizaines de scénario concernant ce qu'il devrait lui dire pour lui présenter ses excuses mais là, l'annonce de sa présence imminente lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.  
Néanmoins, le fait de savoir que Sangohan n'était plus avec Petit Cœur et qu'il désirait le voir rassurait Trunks dans sa culpabilité. Il était certainement rentré chez lui, la conversation s'annonçait de meilleure augure.

- Euh oui … Je suis prêt …

Immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sangohan l'air presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Trunks trouva cela étrange. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le regarde avec le même regard froid et dur de l'autre jour quand il l'avait surpris avec sa femme mais certainement pas à cette réaction là.

- Bonjour Trunks, il fallait que je te parle.

Sangohan le regardait dans les yeux mais Trunks sentait qu'il appréhendait cette discutions presque autant que lui.

- Je... Je comptais venir te voir moi aussi... Je voulais m'excuser.

Trunks voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait retrouver son amitié avec Sangohan, avec Sangoten surtout et oublier toute cette histoire.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça Trunks. J'aimerai seulement savoir quelques petites choses … Tu l'aimes Videl ?

Il commençait fort. Voilà une question bien compliquée pour commencer la journée.

- Non je ne l'aime pas …

Malheureusement pour Trunks, cette réponse ne parut pas du tout convenir à Sangohan qui serra les poings. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves sentit également le Ki de son ainé se concentrer d'avantage.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas … Alors pourquoi t'as essayé de me la voler ? Je dois le prendre personnellement ?

- Non non ce n'était pas du tout contre toi … Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit Sangohan sincèrement. J'avoue qu'à un moment je croyais être amoureux d'elle mais c'était du fantasme … Juste un délire je sais pas, elle était mariée et tout …

Encore une fois, la remarque ne plut pas à Sangohan qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Trunks.

- Oui Trunks, elle était mariée et elle l'est toujours … C'est ça ton fantasme ? Les femmes mariées ? Va falloir que je discute avec Bulma, y'a un problème dans ton éducation là...

- Non arrête Sangohan c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mets-toi à ma place sans le prendre pour toi ok ? Elle est belle, elle est intelligente et elle est mariée à un mec super et là elle semble s'intéresser à moi. A moi tu te rends compte je suis qu'un lycéen ! Je me suis sentit super important et flatté et j'avoue que ça m'a fait perdre les pédales …

Cette fois, Sangohan sembla envisager la réponse avec intérêt. Il avait l'air de commencer à comprendre l'attitude de Trunks. Cela soulagea un peu ce dernier qui commençait à transpirer de peur et d'anticipation de se faire éjecter de la maison par un bon coup de poing.

- Ok je vois … Ecoute si elle s'est laissée aller vers toi c'est parce que j'ai joué au con, j'ai pas su faire attention à elle comme j'aurai dû le faire et toi … Tu l'as fais …  
Je comprends que tu ais pu tomber sous son charme, elle est vraiment géniale mais je t'avoue que je suis déçu de toi. On se connait depuis tellement de temps et tu ne m'as même pas prit en considération Trunks …

Trunks fut frappé par un détail. Quand Sangohan parlait de Videl, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Trunks était impressionné, malgré le fait qu'elle ait faillit le tromper, il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle …  
Trunks se sentit encore plus minable à cette constatation. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord qu'avec Sangohan.

- Je sais … Je suis tellement désolé j'ai péter les plombs … Tu es mon ami jamais je n'aurai dû faire tout ça … Par contre je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer moi-même je ne me comprends pas bien … J'espère simplement que tu me pardonneras.

Trunks était fatigué par cette discussion et par tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il avait envie de se recoucher dans son lit et de ne plus entendre personne. Il se sentait trop coupable.

- Pour l'instant ça va être compliqué Trunks comprends moi … Mais nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, tu es loin d'être le seul fautif.  
Essayons de repartir à zéro et de ne plus parler de cette histoire ça t'irait ?

Trunks était soulagé que Sangohan décide de cette solution. Bien sur qu'il lui en voulait encore mais au moins les autres ne seraient pas au courant. Cette histoire resterait entre eux et ils la régleront avec le temps mais entre eux. C'était le mieux qui pouvait arriver.

- Bien sur Sangohan … Pardonne moi encore une fois.

- J'aimerai juste te demander de venir avec moi pour t'expliquer avec Videl si tu le veux bien.

Trunks se figea sur place. Lui qui espérait que la conversation venait à son terme et que tout se finissait beaucoup mieux qu'il l'avait espérer, voila qu'il devait aller voir Videl. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas le courage de refuser cela à Sangohan …

- O… Ok ça marche …

Sur ce, les deux guerriers s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et se dirigèrent vers le mont Paozu. Le trajet fut rapide bien qu'aucun des deux ne parla. Trunks trouva ce silence embarrassant mais il n'osait pas le briser, se rappelant que Sangohan lui en voulait toujours et qu'un coup pouvait toujours arrivé sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Une fois arrivés devant la petite maison, Sangohan entra en premier en annonçant leur présence à sa femme. Trunks lui emboita le pas timidement. Il appréhendait de se retrouver face à Videl après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait si bête d'avoir fait toute une histoire d'un seul baiser …  
L'idéal pour lui aurait été de ne jamais la revoir pour éviter de voir de la moquerie dans son regard mais le destin n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis.

Trop rapidement à son gout, Videl arriva dans le salon dans lequel les deux demi-Saiyan s'étaient installés silencieusement. Elle non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise de la présence de Trunks et elle se distança clairement de lui en s'asseyant juste à coté de son mari.

- Bonjour Trunks …

- Salut …

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Trunks sentit que c'était à lui de commencer à parler quand il perçut le regard de Sangohan sur lui.

_Bon faut bien se lancer un jour mon coco … _

- Écoute Videl, je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire et j'ai tout compris de travers. Je t'ai harceler de messages et je n'aurai pas dû …

- Merci de t'excuser Trunks, tu n'aurais pas du prendre cette histoire trop au sérieux, ça nous à mener sur un chemin glissant …

Trunks sentit ses muscles se crisper à cette réponse. Elle n'avait aucune maturité. Lui prenait sur sa fierté (SA fierté de Saiyan ! ) et elle lui remettait tout sur le dos comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.  
Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça.

- Oui ok Videl mais bon t'étais pas non plus obligée de rentrer dans mon jeu hein je te rappelle qu'on a faillit coucher ensembles.

Trunks regretta immédiatement ses paroles car Sangohan s'était levé d'un bond du canapé et avait entrainé la petite table du salon dans son élan. Cette dernière étant désormais brisée en mille morceaux.  
Il le regardait avec une telle haine que Trunks sentait que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, et vite.

- Ex... Excuse-moi Sangohan ! J'aurai pas dû dire ça … C'est juste que je voulais dire que tout n'était pas de ma faute c'est tout …

Trunks sentit Sangohan se calmer mais ce dernier ne se rasseyait pas … Au bout d'un moment, très long moment, il se décida à se rassoir à sa place.

- Excuse moi Trunks, reprit Videl, tu as raison je suis fautive aussi … Tout ce qui est arrivé n'était qu'une grosse erreur je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Et moi dont …

L'atmosphère était redevenue plus ou moins détendue maintenant que les excuses avaient été présentées. Néanmoins, Trunks ne se sentait pas de rester plus longtemps en leur compagnie.

- Excusez moi, j'ai des choses à faire, je dois y'aller … Encore désolé pour toute cette histoire j'espère qu'on en reparlera plus.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, ajouta Sangohan, à bientôt Trunks.

Ne se faisait pas prier plus longtemps, Trunks sortit de la maison après avoir salué ses deux amis et se dirigea vers la maison d'à coté.

Sa dispute d'avec Sangoten continuait de le hanter, il voulait absolument se réconcilier avec.  
A peine arrivé devant la porte que le cadet de Sangoku l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut mon pote, je t'ai vu entrer chez mon frère … Alors ça y'est tout est arrangé ?

- Oui je me suis excusé je crois qu'on en parlera plus !

- Super ! Je te pardonne Trunks mais refais un truc comme ça et tu finiras très mal.

- Pas de problème !

Trunks était si heureux de retrouvé son meilleur ami qu'il le serra fort contre lui.

- Ahah calme toi mon Trunky tu vas me faire rougir ! Ça te dirai d'aller en boite ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir !

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de la soirée ensembles à jouer à la console puis à manger un succulent repas préparé par Chichi avant de partir pour leur boite de nuit préférée.  
Trunks passa une soirée magique, il n'avait cessé de rire avec son meilleur ami et avait même rencontré une superbe jeune fille avec qui il avait beaucoup sympathisé.

La soirée passa néanmoins trop vite.  
Mais malgré cela, Trunks s'endormit avec le sourire ce soir la. En rentrant déposer Sangoten chez lui, il avait volé près de la chambre de Sangohan et Videl et les avait vu endormis l'un blotti contre l'autre.  
Ces deux là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, il était heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Quand à lui, il avait déjà une certaine Noéline en tête …

* * *

Et voila les amis, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous avez aimer la lire, moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.  
Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont suivit et m'ont donnés de précieux conseils !  
A bientôt !


End file.
